More Girls from Another World
by kyoluver15
Summary: more girls from another world, miracles, new loves, kiddnappings, lovely outfits, and much more
1. I Miss You

_**More girls from another world**_

By: Kyoluver15

Disclaimer: I do not own the fushigi yugi characters or any other characters from mangas or animes, but all the other people in here are my friends and I! Here are our names! The second sets of names in the line are the nicknames and the first are the real names. Hope you enjoy yet another one of my stories. P.s. please don't ask where this story came from U. It's a very long story... On to the actual story!

Jennifer: Aoi or Jen

Hayley: Usagi or Hal

Brittany: Izumi or Bri

Jenna: Emi or Jeni

Megan: Yume or Meg

It was light outside and all you could see were rows and rows of Cherry blossom trees. The flowers were blowing in the wind and some were falling to the ground. It was a beautiful scene. All of a sudden you see a figure start appearing. It's a girl. The girl had dark wavy hair, glasses, and she wore a uniform like Yukino Miyazawa. It had a pleated, blue and white plaid skirt and a white button up shirt. She's walking on the path through the Cherry blossoms. She looks up from the ground to find someone in front of her.

"Jen..." he said.

"Chi... Chichiri?" she said. It was none other than her love, Chichiri. She had loved him for quite some time now. But she didn't think they would meet again! Not like this anyway. It was just too perfect!

"Jen..." he was walking closer and closer.

"Chichiri..." she stood there with open arms.

"Jen..." he was really close to her face about to kiss her.

"Chichiri..." they both closed their eyes.

"Jenna...!" Out of nowhere this strange girl pops up and enters what she thinks is a game.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Aoi sat up straight in her bed. She was covered in sweat. She was breathing harder than ever before. She wiped her head. "Whew, it was only a dream. Thank the goddess." She through off her covers and looked at her clock. She had to hurry and get dressed. Her bus would be there soon. She took a quick shower and brushed her hair. She did all the essentials and then ran out the door. (A/N Yes she is dressed.) She waited at the crowded bus stop and was pushed to and fro. Then someone knocked her down.

"Hey, are you okay?" The guy asked.

Without looking up and rubbing her butt she said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there." He reached out his hand to Aoi.

"Yeah, that seems to be my problem everywhere." Aoi said still not looking but grabbing his hand.

"I'm really sorry, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know." He said looking at her.

"Sure, what's your na-" Aoi had looked at him for the first time. "Ahh... name..." the guy looked exactly like Chichiri. It must have been an illusion. It had to be! He wasn't real or alive in this world at least!

He smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, that's right. My name is-" her heart stopped. She wasn't breathing she just sort of stood there with a blank expression. She just stood there until finally she noticed that the guy had been long gone and so had her bus and only way to school. It was the middle of the day when she snapped out of her trance; at least she had been under a tree in the cool shade. Had she even heard that guy's name? She just couldn't get over the resemblance between him and the man she loved.

"Well now that it's the middle of the day, I might as well go home, leave a note, and go to the library. I hope they have some new manga." she said the last part with a sigh. She walked all the way back to her house, changed, and walked to the library. She hadn't seen Chichiri in forever it seemed like. Since the book was destroyed or misplaced, I guess, she couldn't go see him. She had longed to see him for so long, but would he even remember her now? It probably had been at least 10-20 years in the books time. She wondered what he would look like now. She looked up suddenly and saw a person that looked exactly like Chichiri in his monk outfit and everything. She ran after the person.

Chichiri?! Is it you? She was thinking to herself. She turned a corner and bumped into the guy. She looked up into his eyes, alas it was not him. She blushed, "I'm, I'm so sorry." She walked off looking very depressed. Of course it wouldn't be him. It would be too perfect, she thought. She sighed and continued walking to the library.

Aoi was at the library finally. It seemed that it was longer walk than usual; she was pretty tired for it to be the regular walk. Well what does it matter, she thought. She walked up the stairs to the library and entered through the door.

"Hello. My my, Aoi, you're back again? Did you miss your bus as well?"

"Hello ma'am. Yeah I sort of zoned out and before I knew it, it was midday. Sad huh?" Aoi knew the librarian very well. Aoi came every other day or sometimes everyday. She always came when she missed her bus.

"You really shouldn't do that you know."

"Yes ma'am. I know. Thanks."

She walked into the manga section to find the hottest new mangas and her personal favorites. While she was looking she found a book that looked exactly like the Universe of Four Gods.

It looked like a manga at the same time though.

"Hmm... I think I'll try this one today as well." She already had a whole pile of books in her hands. She threw it on top and walked blindly to the front desk listening to the sound of the librarian's voice.

"Thanks again. You know, I've seen you for I think 7 months now and I don't even know your name. What is it?" Aoi asked.

"Oh. Just call me Ms. Kinomoto."

"Wow! Ms. Kinomoto?! That's-!"

"Yes its Sakura's last name."

"Wow! You read that story?!"

"On the contrary. I was that little girl in that book."

"YOU?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?!"

"Yes. Think of how surprised I was to find out that they had made a book about me. It was funny you know? Although I helped them with everything, it was still sooo cool!" Aoi couldn't talk. Ms. Kinomoto was just ringing out the books one by one not paying attention to her.

"Um.. May I ask what happened to Syaoran? Meilin, and Kero? What happened to Yukito and Toya? I mean you're so young and all, I wouldn't have even guessed you were her!" Aoi seemed a little shy and scared about asking.

Ms. Kinomoto looked at her with a smile and lifted up her hand. "Syaoran and I are married and we have a child named Nadeshiko after my mother."

"Wow! You have a child? How old is she?"

"She's five years old." Aoi's mouth dropped to the floor. "Then Meilin is married as well. I can't remember whom to though. Sorry. Kero is still at home stuffing himself with sweets." She giggled. "He's bigger than a pancake." She giggled some more and Aoi giggled with her. "Yukito and Toya are happily living in Hiroshima and yes we all did get a happy ending."

"Wow... That's sooo cool. A happy ending..."

A happy ending huh? Do they really exist? Aoi was on her bed thinking. Of course they do! She just proved that they do! Oh Chichiri, we'll have a happy ending yet! She was rolling on her bed back and forth. Her doorbell rang and she fell off her bed all together from the shock of it all.

"Who could be here at this time?" She walked down the stairs to the door. No one was waiting there but she still opened the door. On her doorstep was a package addressed to her. She looked around, picked it up, and took it in with her. She was in her room when she opened the package. She gasped. "I-it can't be..." In the package was the Universe of Four Gods. "How can this be? It was destroyed, wasn't it? It burned itself." She looked through her books from the library and found that the other Universe of Four Gods was in there. She looked at both. One in each hand. Outside a storm was raging. It was dark and gloomy and there was lightning and thunder. However, she paid no attention to the storm outside.

How could this be? She was thinking to herself again. This can't be the real one. This must be some kind of joke from Meg. That has to be it. Neither of these are the real thing. Just calm down Jen, this is not happening. Nothing is going to happen... she stopped. She was curious to see what she would find in the books. She opened the manga up and it was just another manga. She let out a sigh of relief. Then she opened the other one. Suddenly all these images of her and Chichiri fled through her mind. She jumped back from the book.

"I-its the real one..." At that moment lightning struck the house and the lights went out. She screamed.

Okay if this is some kind of joke it isn't funny anymore. But who would be out in this weather? Aoi slowly got up from her bed and went to lock her bedroom door. After that she went to her phone that was plugged into the wall and called her friends. They were all on the phone at the same time and Aoi told them about the books.

"Really?! I want to go back a have Tasuki make some of his famous dumpling for me!" Usagi said. The only thing she did was think about food. That's what it seemed like. She was blonde, she had blue or green eyes, and she was a regular build.

"It would be so great to see Tamahome again." Izumi said with a sigh. Izumi had very dark colored hair, dark brown eyes, and was somewhat thin.

"HEY! He's mine! Don't you want Tomo instead?" Emi said. She was a red head, green eyes and glasses, she was a normal size.

"EWWWW!!!!! NO!!!!!!" Izumi yelled. The two girls had a fight on which girl Tamahome belonged to.

"Well uh, anyways, do you think that it could be someone else that knows about the book using some sort of magic?" Yume said. Yume had what seemed like black hair, brown eyes, and she was skinny like Izumi. Out of all of them Aoi was the skinniest and tallest.

"Yeah I thought of the possibility. But I don't think that that is the case. I think that maybe the manga book is a replication of the other book I have with me. Which means..." Aoi stopped.

"That book is the real one..." Yume paused and then said, "Maybe we should ask Keisuke. Tatsuya and him would probably know. What do you say?" Yume said. Izumi and Emi were still fighting in the background over Tamahome, and Usagi was going on about some new flavor of ice cream or something.

"I'm trying the book myself." There was another strike of lightning.

"You're what?!" They all said together.

"You know where to find me. Ja ne!" Aoi hung up the phone before they had a chance to argue. No one else in Aoi's family was home. Her brother was at his friends and her dad was at work. She would have some privacy. She opened both books and laid them out flat on her desk. 'Words of the soul and words of the heart, bring us together though we're apart.' She thought that poem she made up over and over. There was a green light glowing around both of the books and, before Aoi's very eyes, the books merged together. She was sucked in before she had the time to react. She was surrounded by green light and landed on the ground with a thump.

"Ow. That hurt. Of course when I land, I can't land gracefully on my feet like Izumi. Noooo.... I have to land on my Butt! Why me?!" Aoi stood up brushing off her skirt and started walking toward the Konan Empire. She heard a noise behind her and kicked her foot around. Amazingly, she hit her target, which now she wished she hadn't.

"Chichiri... are you alright?" She said slowly looking at him. She had kicked him in the stomach really hard. That was sure to leave a mark.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jen. Just coming to check up on you, no da."

"I am so sorry." Aoi put her hand on his back. "I didn't mean to kick you in the stomach. Well... not you!"

"Yeah. I know, no da. So..." Chichiri looked into her eyes. "Why are you here anyways? Wasn't the book destroyed?"

"Heh heh, about that..."

"Well well look at what we have here. The two love birds are reunited again." Tasuki appeared out of nowhere and continued talking. "You guys always show up one after another." Tasuki scratched his head.

"What do you mean one after another?" Aoi said.

"Oh! You didn't know? Miaka and Taka are here. Along with the old Tamahome and all the other constellations."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Anything Can Happen

_**Chapter 2**_

"How- how can that be?" Aoi was very confused.

"What do you mean, Jen?"

"They can't be here! They didn't have the book. The book is at my house right now. Keisuke would have kept the book. He wouldn't just carelessly loose it." Aoi said panically.

A grim expression came over Chichiri's face as he took of his mask. "We were afraid of this, ya know."

"What?" Aoi looked like she had heard the worst news ever.

"Yeah, we noticed there was something wrong when ya guys came in. Since then we all were looking for ways to solve da mystery of you 5 other priestesses." Tasuki said.

"There must be more books, ya know?" Chichiri was looking in her eyes. Aoi stared into space past Chichiri. When Chichiri touched her to make sure she was all right, her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. The last thing she heard was them panicking.

"Jen? Jen..." Aoi opened her eyes. She saw Chichiri's face without the mask and suddenly noticed she was in a bed. She jumped and banged heads with Chichiri. "Ow. Your head is pretty hard, ya know?" Chichiri was rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"Ow, I'm really sorry." Aoi was holding her head with both her hands and was looking down at the bed sheets. The pain she felt in her head stopped. "Where am I? I know I'm not in my bed, in Hong-Nan."

"Actually we're at Tai Yi-Jun's place. I couldn't take you to the palace in the condition you were in. Plus, we came here to see if Tai Yi-Jun knows anything about this book you guys come through to get here, ya know?" There was some water on a stand near by. He got up and brought some over to her. "You have a fever, ya know? I volunteered to take care of you so if you need anything, ask me, ya know?" He handed her the glass and set the pitcher next to the bed. He walked towards the door. "Now, I think you should get some rest, I've got to go talk to Tai Yi-Jun, ya know?" Chichiri placed on his mask and walked out the door. Aoi was left there to feel lonely. She wondered where Lai Lai was. AS if knowing what she was thinking, Lai Lai popped up with some food in her hands.

"Hi hi!" Lai Lai said while eating. Aoi just stared at her. "Hm? Are you feeling better now?" She said dancing around.

"Um, yes. I'm feeling much better. Did you heal me?"

"No no. Chi-chan did that! He did he did!" She stuffed a banana in her mouth, chewed slowly, and then swallowed. Aoi got up and slowly but surely, started walking to the door. "Where are you going? Huh huh?"

"I'm going to the courtyard to look at the Sakura. They're very beautiful this year." Aoi walked out the door and Lai Lai followed her.

Aoi was outside in the courtyard when she collapsed on the ground. She didn't want to make Lai Lai worry so she fell back too, to make it seem like she wanted to look up at the sky. "The sky is very blue today. And the Sakura, its just all so beautiful!" Aoi stretched her fingers in front of her knowing that Lai Lai wasn't paying attention to her. A face popped up over hers. It was Lai Lai. "Yes?" Lai Lai's arms shot out, and she placed a Sakura crown on her head. "Um, thanks Lai Lai. Its beautiful." Lai Lai then brought out a brush that Aoi always kept in the castle on the mountain and started brushing her hair. As if it were magic, Aoi's hair looked like was starting to grow, although it wasn't. Her hair was actually only straightening out. Once Lai Lai was done she laid down next to Aoi to look up at the sky. It was very quiet.

Maybe I should try Chichiri's advice. Aoi closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when a person called her name.

"Jen?" It was Chichiri. He didn't have his mask on. Aoi sat up and turned. The Sakura crown looked like a halo of light and Aoi's hair looked like silk. She looked more like a princess out of a fairytale then a priestess.

"Oh, Chichiri. Where did you come from?" Aoi flipped her hair behind her shoulder. Chichiri couldn't take his eyes off her.

Chichiri was blushing slightly but he managed to say, "I've been looking everywhere for you. When you weren't in the room, I was a little worried, ya know?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should have stayed there. You're right." Aoi stood up but immediately fell back down.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Chichiri was at her side in less than a second.

"Its nothing. I'm fine don't worry about it." She reassured him.

"I don't know. Maybe I should carry you back to the room, ya know?"

"No really, I'm fine. Don't-" Aoi was cut off. Chichiri had picked her up without her even realizing it.

"I don't know, you look a little feverish to me, ya know." He placed his head on hers and she swore that her heart had skipped a beat. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am a little hungry."

"Okay then, I'll set you in the room and be back soon with some food." He walked with her in his arms and placed her on the bed in the room. "Do you want anything in particularly?"

"Uh, fruit?" Aoi said.

"Okay. Fruit." With that Chichiri left her sight, yet again, to go get her some fruit.

Lai Lai had stayed in the courtyard so Aoi was left all alone again. She didn't want to leave the room, she didn't have enough strength to, and so Aoi ended up falling asleep.

Minutes later, Chichiri, with his mask, walked into the room. "Hey, Jen, I brought your fruit ya know." Chichiri walked in the room and found Aoi asleep. He took his mask off and looked at her with tender eyes. He set the fruit down, grabbed a chair and sat by her side. He watched her sleep so innocently and took her hand. He held it all through the night.

It was morning and sunlight was filtering in from the windows. The curtains were holding some of the light back. Aoi woke up and found that another was holding her hand. She looked to her side and found the owner of the other hand, Chichiri. He was asleep without his mask and he looked like an innocent child. She pulled away her hand slowly and gently rolled out of the bed. She then tiptoed to the door, took one final look at him, and walked out to the courtyard.

Out in the courtyard, Aoi was leaning up against a tree in the shade. The Sakura flowers were still falling down and she was just watching fall.

"I wonder why he was there like that. That was so... interesting...." Aoi placed her hand over her heart. It was beating crazily. "Even after a while, my heart still beats so fast."

"Well that's bad isn't it." A voice behind her said.

She jumped. She knew that voice. She slowly turned around and in front of her appeared Nakago of the Seriyu seven. A creepy grin crossed his lips before he said, "Hello my priestess."

TO BE CONTINUED

WHOA! Very scary I know, and I also know that my friend is probably gonna kill me for this but hey, that's sorta how I said it before..... ok not really. I'll try to finish the next one real soon!


	3. Stolen

_**Chapter 3**_

"Nakago! What the heck do you mean by 'my priestess'!"

"Exactly what it sounds like." He was in front of her in a blink of an eye. He took her hand and said, "You, are my personal priestess. I love you." He knelt down and kissed her hand. She snatched her hand away so fast, she might have given him whiplash.

"S-stay away from me!" She said. She would have slapped him but she didn't want to touch him again.

"Why? You can't deny that you like me. The last time you were here, I saw the way you were looking at me." He said moving closer to her. She backed away.

"I'm telling you Nakago, stay away from me! I will kill you without hesitation." She said. She then started standing her ground.

"And how do you expect to do that with your hands tied together?" He snickered.

"What?" She looked down and noticed that her hands were suddenly tied together in the back. She looked at him for a second more, turned on her heel and bolted away from him. She ran for the door to the courtyard. She ran as fast as she could with her hands tied behind her but it didn't help. When she looked in front of her, there he was, Nakago was already waiting for her. She stopped abruptly and started backing away. "Stay away from me Nakago! Just leave me alone!" Aoi tripped and in the blink of an eye he was by her side.

"Do you need help?" He said. He picked her up and she struggled to get free from his grip.

"Let me go Nakago!" Aoi screamed.

"Why should I?" Nakago said really close to her face. Close enough to kiss her.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you."

Aoi and Nakago's head turned to the doorway. Chichiri was standing there without his mask on. He had a lot of chi gathering around him. He looked furious.

"Chichiri!" Aoi said sweetly.

"What do you want?" Nakago said to Chichiri.

"I want Jen! NOW GIVE HER BACK!" Chichiri sent a huge wave of chi at Nakago. Nakago lifted one hand and he blocked Chichiri's attack. While Nakago was blocking, Chichiri grabbed Aoi out of Nakago's hands. He noticed but couldn't do anything about it. He still had to block Chichiri's chi.

"Suzaku warrior! Darn you!" Nakago yelled.

"Jen, are you okay?" Chichiri whispered in Aoi's ear. He cut her ropes.

"Yes I'm fine." Aoi was clinging tightly to Chichiri and she could smell his scent of Sakura trees. She had her head pushed up against his chest so when she spoke, her words sounded muffled.

"That's good to-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichiri yelled.

"What's wrong?!?!" Aoi asked. She was trying to hold him up but she didn't have enough strength to.

"What's wrong is he's too weak to protect you." Nakago said standing before them. Chichiri had cuts everywhere. Especially his back.

"Jen.... Run...."

"No. I'm not leaving you. I won't."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, priestess." Nakago said. He knocked her out with his hand and he swooped her in his arms. "We'll be seeing ya Suzaku road kill."

"Don't you dare Nakago." Chichiri said on the ground. He was unable to move. Nakago was holding him in place with only a little of his chi.

"She deserves to be with a real man like me. If you really loved her you would see that." Nakago disappeared in thin air.

"Damn." Chichiri said to himself. "I couldn't save her, damnit!" Chichiri was no longer bound to the ground. He punched the grass even though it sent unpleasant pain through his whole body. "I'm coming for you Jen. Don't worry. I'm coming."

Aoi was waking up and found that her hands were, yet again, bound. She looked around her and found that she was in what looked like a dungeon. She felt weird and different. She looked down at herself to make sure she was all right. She gasped for air. And then she screamed.

"Chichiri, how could you let Nakago get onto the mountain and steal her away?!" Tasuki said. He had come to take Aoi back to the palace in Hong-Nan.

"I let my guard down for two seconds. He wasn't even supposed to be able to see this mountain so it's not all my fault, ya know." Chichiri was lying on his bed being healed by Lai Lai. He didn't have his shirt because it was all ripped up, Lai Lai was also fixing his clothes." But she probably is suffering right now. I've got to save her." He winced in pain.

"Stop moving. Can't heal, can't heal!" Lai Lai said.

"Are you kidding yourself Chichiri? You can't even move without hurting a little! I'll go and find her."

"No. She's my responsibility." She is my love, he thought to himself.

"All done! All done!" Chichiri sat up after hearing Lai Lai say that over and over again.

"I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." Tasuki walked out the door.

"Tasuki!" Chichiri yelled after him. Lai Lai set his shirt next to him and left him alone. "What am I going to do? I have no clue where she is and I can't pick up her chi. She must be far away-" Chichiri doubled over. He was on the ground. On hand on his heart and the other on the ground. He heard Aoi screaming. The defining, high-pitched scream was definitely hers. But how was he able to hear it? She was too far away for him to sense her chi, so how could he hear her scream? He didn't know how but he threw on his shirt and all his equipment to finish his outfit. He ran outside his door and watched the mountains. He said an incantation and he disappeared into his hat.

"Oh my God!" Aoi looked at her self again. She felt her hair; it was up in a side ponytail. Her long, wavy, hair wiggled every time she moved. She looked for a mirror to see how bad she looked. After all she couldn't see everything just by looking at herself. What about her face? She frantically searched around for a mirror. When she found one, she screamed louder and longer than before.

She wasn't wearing the clothes she had on before. She was wearing a gold bikini like dress. The dress tied around her neck and went all the way down to the floor. The top bikini part was a long V down to where the top ended. The bottom bikini part had a skirt connected to the back. There was shear fabric over the actual bikini but it was all tied together. That meant that if the top came a loose....

"Oh my God! Since when does this time era have this kind of clothing?!" Aoi was trying her hardest to break free but to no avail. "Damn you Nakago!"

"For what?" Nakago suddenly appeared in her cell. He came closer to her. "You look nice."

"Oh cut the crap would ya?! Where the hell did you get this outfit?! Why did you put me in this outfit?! When did you put me in this outfit?!" Aoi was spitting out questions left and right.

"I didn't change your clothes. I wouldn't go that far until we," He moved closer to her and stroked his fingers down her arm, "know each other a little better." Aoi tried to break free again. She was furious.

"Don't touch me! No one is allowed to touch me like that except-"

"Except who? That toothpick Suzaku warrior? You actually feel well guarded when you're with him?!" Nakago yelled at her.

"His name is Chichiri and yes! I do feel guarded!" She yelled back.

Nakago looked like he had been hit over the head with a huge metal bat. He regained his posture and said, "I will make you love me, whether I have to do it the easy or hard way. I will make you love me. Your Chichiri is coming to get you now but I," He snapped his fingers and two gold bracelets appeared on her left arm and right ankle, "can give you whatever you want."

"I want Chichiri." Aoi said bluntly.

"Then you will have him. He just might be in pieces though." After he said that, he disappeared.

"Pieces? Oh no. Chichiri!!!!" Aoi cried.

TO BE CONTINUED

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There will be a lot more updates on this story and the weirdos just get weirder because I have to catch them up with my other two stories so expect there to be more very soon! -Kyoluver15


	4. I'll Save You

_**Chapter 4**_

"How am I supposed to find Jen?" Chichiri was in Qu-Dong looking for Aoi. He was keeping a low profile just in case any of Nakago's droids were after him. "I bet anything that she is in the palace but how am I supposed to get in and how am I supposed to find her? Nakago will surely be expecting me. What am I going to do?" Chichiri was circling the palace in Qu-Dong, trying not to stand out too much. He heard Aoi scream his name and turned to the palace abruptly. He sent her a message mentally.

'Jen.'

"Chichiri?! Where are you?! How can I hear you?!"

'I'm in your mind, ya know? Are you all right? I just heard you scream a while ago and just a second you screamed my name. What's going on?'

"You heard me? Where are you?!"

'I'm outside the Qu-Dong palace.'

"No! Go back Chichiri, please! I don't want you getting hurt!"

'I'm not leaving you Jen. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you!'

"No! Nakago will find you before you even get to me! Please just turn back! Forget about me! I'll be fine!"

'No. Just tell me where you are. I'll be there before you know it.'

"I'm... I'm in some kind of dungeon. I don't know where it is but its pretty cold down here and I can hear water."

'Water?'

"Yes!"

Chichiri looked around and found a river. It ended right near the palace. Chichiri went over and thumped on the ground.

'Can you hear that Jen?'

Aoi listened really hard, "Yes, I can!"

'See. I already found you. I'm right above you. I'm going in and I'll be there in a little while, okay?'

"Be careful! Nakago knows you're coming! He probably already has traps set for you!"

'Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm coming to get you Jen. Wait for me.'

"I will."

Chichiri ran into an alley way and thought out his strategy. In a few seconds after he broke the barrier's shield, he would be in the palace to save Aoi. He was about to disappear into his hat when a creepy hand from nowhere stopped him.

Jen was trying to brake out of her chains again. She wanted to be able to greet Chichiri when he got there. She didn't want to be just hanging around. She pulled and tugged and the only thing she succeeded at was gaining blisters and welts all around her ankles and wrists. She had little strength left so she decided to rest. Had she eaten at all while she was there? She couldn't remember but she probably didn't. She had seen what Nakago was trying to make lady Yui do to Tamahome. He would probably do the same to her.

Her stomach rumbled and she just slid to the floor in a sitting position. She was so hungry. But she had to keep going. She couldn't give up now. Not when Chichiri her love was so close.

"Are you hungry?" Aoi looked up and saw Nakago with some food in his hands. He laid it on the ground and unchained her so she could eat. She didn't touch it although she was so hungry. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it or anything."

"How do I know that?" Aoi exclaimed.

"I'm not going to poison you, I love you."

"And because you love me you could use that deidu stuff without my knowledge to make me yours."

"Good point, but I want you to love me on your own. It would mean nothing to me if I made you love me. If you don't want it, I'll take it back and kill the people who made it."

"No! That's okay! I'll eat it." She didn't sound to happy about it but she was too hungry and she couldn't let innocent people die. So she ate slowly, it didn't taste that bad. Actually it tasted really good!

"I'll leave you alone now. After all, the man you love is coming very soon and I must greet him personally."

"Don't you dare turn him into scrap metal! Leave him alone! Don't touch him!"

"Oh I won't have to touch him. All I have to do is look at him." Nakago disappeared into a wall. Aoi hurried to finish eating her food and then tried to bust out of her cell all together. She tried with all her might but she couldn't do anything. The cell door would not budge.

"Okay. I'm a priestess right? I've got to be able to do something! Now if only I can remember which power I have." She thought about it for a while. "Oh my gosh! I can't remember! What am I going to do?!" Aoi started running around the room. Seconds later she tripped over the dress she had on. She got up, wiped herself off and sat still trying to think and remember.

"Izumi is fire, Emi is water, Usagi is wood, Yume is sky, and so I must be...." She thought for a second and then it hit her, "Earth! I'm earth!" She started doing her happy dance and dancing around the room. Then she remembered something.

"I don't remember how to use my powers! Oh shoot! No no no!" She started panicking again. It lasted for a while.

"Hello can I help you?" A person said at the entrance of the palace.

"Oh no. I'm just looking around." Chichiri said.

"Are you sure? The Lord said that if a person like you showed up then you were to immediately be shown to him. He said you had a very important appointment."

"Oh did he really? Who is your lord?"

"His name is Lord Nakago. Do you wish to speak with him?"

"Actually yes. I would love to."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Decoy and the Angel

_**Chapter 5**_

"Ah, Chichiri. So nice of you to come." Nakago said in the other room as Chichiri walked in the room. Nakago was sitting in a chair all the way across the room. He had a gold cape on and a gold crown on his head.

"You know, that crown just isn't you." Chichiri said smiling.

"You're right." Nakago took off the crown, threw it across the floor, and flipped his hair out of the crown shape. "I thought I looked better this way too."

"Either way, you're still hideous. Now where is Jen?" Chichiri said. Unwantedly, Nakago knew Aoi's nickname.

"Aoi is downstairs resting. She isn't the least worried about you. Although she should be!" Nakago sent a blast of chi at Chichiri and Chichiri went flying into the wall behind him he then fell after he stayed in the wall for a couple of seconds. The wall was about 50 feet from them so that explains how strong Nakago is with even a little of his power.

Chichiri was a little bloody, but still he said, "Is that all you got?"

Nakago was furious but smiled instead of clenching his teeth. He walked all the way across the room to Chichiri. When he got there he lifted his chin and said, "You've got guts, I like that." Nakago spat in his face and then he kicked him half way across the floor. Chichiri just lay there. Nakago just walked over to him. "Oh come on. I thought this would be at least a little of a warm up for me. But you're already on the ground dying. Maybe I should just kill you now. Would that be easier for you?" Nakago was standing right over Chichiri now. He was about to kick him again but Chichiri's hand flew out and grabbed his foot. Nakago was surprised.

"Don't you dare talk about Chichiri like that. He is much stronger than you think." Chichiri looked up and instead of his face, it turned out to be Tasuki's. Nakago gasped.

"Tasuki! What are you doing here?" Nakago asked confused.

"I? I'm buying time."

"Jen? Jen!" Chichiri was in the dungeon looking around all the cells with a torch in hand, but he couldn't find Aoi. He started to hear water and knew he was getting closer. Then he started hearing struggling and a girl crying from pain and frustration. "Jen? Is that you?"

"Chichiri? Chichiri where are you?!" Jen started seeing a bright light of orange. Then she saw Chichiri himself. "Chichiri! You're alive!" She put her hands on the bars keeping her from getting out.

He put his hands against hers. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Chichiri set the torch in a torch holder and concentrated. The lock on the door opened in a few seconds. He pulled the lock off the door and Aoi went running into his arms. She didn't notice before, but she had gold high heels on and she basically tripped into Chichiri's arms, but that was okay. She was there. "Are you okay? Can you walk?" Chichiri asked sweetly.

Aoi looked into his eyes and simply said, "Yes." She pulled the high heels off and she felt the cool stone under her feet. Chichiri stood there watching her.

"We've got to go before Nakago finds us." Chichiri said flashing back to reality.

"That's right! How did you get down here without him knowing?"

"I sort of used a distraction."

Back in the main room of the palace, where Nakago and Tasuki were, Nakago was concentrating on finding Chichiri. Tasuki could barely move and he was trying to get up from off the floor.

"Ah. So he already has the priestess does he? He is trying so hard not to be caught. But to no avail. I will simply have to go greet the real Chichiri now." Nakago disappeared into thin air and all Tasuki could do, was curse the living daylights out of him.

"I think we're safe here Jen. Take a rest real quick." Aoi sat on a rock and instantly felt refreshed. Maybe her powers did come from the earth. She listened real hard. She thought she had heard something. She touched the stone on the ground to do a quick check to see if anyone was there. She found someone. She stood up abruptly.

"Chichiri lets go."

"So you feel it too?"

"Yes, he's coming for us, from that direction." Aoi pointed to the left of her. They started hearing clapping and Nakago stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm very impressed priestess. I expected Chichiri to find me, but you, I didn't think you had that power. To think that you just learned how to sense me is frightening but exciting as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't sense me before, but now, in a days worth of being by yourself, you learned a new power. I'm glad."

"What do you want Nakago?" Chichiri said defensively. He stepped in front of Aoi to protect her. She clung to him.

"Me? I want us to settle this like real men. A duel. Whoever wins, gets the priestess."

"No. The only reason you're doing this is because you know you can't have her."

"Oh, that hurts. But frankly, you don't have a choice in the matter." Nakago waved his hand and Chichiri and Nakago started floating in the air. The priestess was still floor bound. "We will finally settle this. We'll be back my love." Nakago said to Aoi and then they both disappeared.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aoi cried.

Aoi made it up to the main room and found Chichiri lying on the ground unable to move. She ran to his side. "Chichiri! Oh my God, Chichiri!" She turned over the person lying on the ground and saw that it wasn't Chichiri, it was Tasuki. "Tasuki! Oh my God! What happened to you! How did you get here?" Tasuki just smiled, didn't have enough strength to do anything else. Aoi eventually realized that and she left him. She came back with food and water that one of the maids gave her. She got bandages from another maid. She fed all the food to Tasuki and wrapped him up in bandages. Afterwards he was fully energized. He stood up.

"Where's that damn Nakago?!" Tasuki said.

"I don't know. He took Chichiri with him somewhere and I've got to find them."

"I'll help." Tasuki offered. Aoi shook her head.

"You need to be healed. You may feel better now but your wounds could reopen. Go back to Tai Yi-Jun's place to be healed by Lai Lai." Aoi stood up. She sparkled in the light coming from outside, through the windows. She looked like an angel the way she was glistening. Tasuki starred at her and couldn't take his eyes off her. "Tasuki do you hear me?" She said looking confused.

He snapped out of it, "Yes but what are you going to do?" He said. He thought, 'where did you get that outfit?'

"I've got to stay here. I must find Chichiri and Nakago." She turned. She was wearing the high heels again. She reluctantly put them back on because when Chichiri and her were running she kept running on rocks and it hurt her feet more than wearing the high heels. She started walking into the darkness and she turned one last time to wave to Tasuki. Then she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. A Battle to the Death

_**Chapter 6**_

Aoi was running in a long dark pathway underground. She was breathing really hard but she couldn't stop now. She had to find Chichiri and kill Nakago. How was she going to find them though? She kept running and slowly she started hearing noises. Fighting noises! She ran towards the fighting noises and saw then end of the pathway. It was bright at the end. She stepped through it and saw Chichiri on the ground all bloody. Nakago only had a few scratches on him, none of which damaged what he liked to call his, 'perfect face'. Aoi screamed. Nakago and Chichiri turned their attention to Aoi. She had a gruesome look of horror on her face. She then fell to her knees.

"Jen..." Chichiri said. His mask was gone and his actual face was all bloodied up. He looked close to a bloody pulp. Tears ran down her cheeks. She ran over to Chichiri's side. He looked even worse up close.

"Chi-Chichiri...." Her tears wouldn't stop and she was shaking now.

Chichiri placed one of his hands on her shoulder. She jumped and looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry Jen, I'm fine. If its you I'm fighting for, I would go to Hell and back." He tried to smile to comfort her but it didn't work too well. She cried even more. She didn't want him to risk his life over her. She just wanted to be happy with him but she knew how he felt. She found his lips and kissed him as if saying goodbye. He was surprised and he blushed. She then got up and stood in front of him so Nakago couldn't get to him.

"What are you doing Jen?" Chichiri said.

"I don't know but go while you can. I'll be fine." She knew what she had to do. She had to fight Nakago and kill him or else they would never be free. Somehow without her knowledge, she put up a barrier around them. "Go Chichiri!" She yelled. Chichiri didn't move. "Go now!" She screamed. Chichiri got up but not to leave. Chichiri placed his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"I'm fighting with you Jen. I would never leave you. Never." He said. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm growing tired of this. If you are done with your little love scene, I would be happy to obliterate you Chichiri!" Nakago came charging at Chichiri alone and knocked him out of the barrier that had become weak. Aoi had lost her concentration. Nakago sent a chi wave at Chichiri and Chichiri blocked most of it. And dodged the rest. The next wave hit Chichiri unrepentantly. He fell to the ground.

"No!!!! Chichiri!" She screamed. Her barrier had totally come down. She couldn't do anything to help. She didn't even know how she put up that barrier. How could she help Chichiri? She thought for a while but nothing came to mind. She grew aggravated at herself. Why couldn't she think of anything? She was standing there watching Chichiri get beat to a bloody pulp, while she thought of something that wasn't even coming to mind. She had to act fast. She saw a pretty nice sized rock next to her. She picked it up and threw it at Nakago. It hit him in the head. He turned.

"Leave him alone Nakago! I'm warning you!" Aoi said scared half way through saying it.

"Yes. I'm sure you are. Let me just finish this and then you can have him all to yourself." Nakago turned back to Chichiri. He was strangling him.

"Je-n...." Was the last thing Chichiri said before he stopped moving.

Aoi looked petrified. She walked over to the corpse that used to be Chichiri. Nakago was on the other side of the floor now. Aoi fell to her knees and hands. She was afraid to touch him but she did. She didn't hear a heartbeat and she didn't feel a pulse. Her hand shot to her mouth and she choked back her tears.

"No......" It came out as a whisper at first. Then she shouted, "NO!" She collapsed next to Chichiri's body. She was cried so much that she soaked her, now, torn up outfit. Nakago started to walk over to her to comfort her. She lifted her head and said, "Stay back." Firmly.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked.

Aoi was furious. "What's wrong?! Why am I crying?!" Aoi sat up next to Chichiri's corpse. "What the hell do you think is wrong?! You killed the man I love. You killed the only one for me!" Nakago was thrown back. A single tear fell down Aoi's cheek and turned into a crystal clear stone. It floated in front of her. She wiped her tears and was about to take it when a whirlwind formed around her. Nakago got up.

"That's amazing," He wiped his mouth. There was blood running down his chin. "You're stronger than that man over there. I think you should have been protecting him instead of the other way around." He grinned. All the air was being sucked out of Aoi. She had to hold her breath and open her eyes. She saw the crystal and tried to get out of the whirlwind around her. She reached for the crystal stone but she couldn't quite reach. She looked at Chichiri and that gave her strength to grab the crystal. When she grabbed the stone, the whirlwind around her stopped and she floated to the ground in a sitting position. Her legs were to the sides of her and her knees in front of her. There was a white glow around the crystal stone in her hands. It lifted her up and gave her new clothes.

She had on a green Chinese dress with gold embroidery. It had long slits up the sides because it swept the floor. She had green high heels and gold bracelets. They replaced Nakago's gold bracelets. The one's she had on now were more shiny and had a hint of silver in them. She had gold hoop earrings and diamonds replaced her gold hair scrunchie Nakago gave her. They were placed all around her flowing, wild, wavy hair. Her necklace was a gold choker that had diamonds in it and one hanging from it.

The stone placed her back down in her sitting position. She looked down at Chichiri and said, "Chichiri, this is for you." She kissed him one last time and then she stood up and faced Nakago.

"You look better in those clothes then the ones you had on." Was what Nakago said.

"Of course I do! Those other clothes were from your perverted mind! For killing the one and only love I have," Aoi raised her hand and the other held the stone. "You will die by my hand." A power unknown to them all fired at Nakago. It hit him and he went flying through the air. He eventually ran into a wall but instead of stopping, he flew through it and the next and next. He finally ended up stopping at the fourth wall. He had lost a lot of energy from that blast. When he looked up from his landing point he saw Aoi's fierce eyes aglow. They literally had fire dancing around in them. For the second time in life, he was scared. It definitely surpassed the first time too. Aoi saw a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"You now know not to piss me off. Too bad this is your last time to remember that. Enjoy your last moments of life now, Nakago."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Usagi!

_**Chapter 7**_

In one of my reviews, someone asked me why Chichiri now says 'ya know' instead of 'no da'. The simple answer to that is that when Chichiri's mask is off, he's more serious so he says 'ya know' and the Chichiri with the mask on says 'no da'. It might not make any sense but I wanted it to be like the book and the anime series, so I made a time for him to say one and the other. U yes, I know I'm strange.

"Stop! Stop it!" A person yelled from behind her. Her eyes regained their natural color and she looked as if she had woken up from a nightmare. She thought she knew that voice, but instead of turning around she just ignored it. Her eyes changed back to the fierce way they were before.

She lifted up her hand once more and said, "Goodbye." A person from behind grabbed her and her attack stopped. She struggled to get free. She looked at their arms and saw lots of blood and the blood was staining her outfit. She kicked her foot into the person's stomach and they loosened their grip on her, enough to let her slip out of their arms and turn around. When she did, she found a very hurt Chichiri fall to his knees. Her eyes regained their kindness and sorrow and she fell to her knees as well.

"Chichiri! Are you all right?! This is the second time!" She said worried and beating herself up for what she did again.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just got to remember to watch out for your killer kicks." Chichiri smiled and Aoi hugged him. She then remembered that Nakago was sitting behind them. She turned to face him.

"Chichiri, wait right here. I must settle this with him now." She lifted up her hand and Chichiri gently brought it back down. She looked at him.

"Don't kill him Jen, he's not worth it."

"But if I don't kill him now, he'll come after us again!" She said.

Chichiri let go of her arm and used both hands to hold her face closed to his. "If you do this, you'll never forget that you killed a person. Even if it may be Nakago, you don't ever want to go through with that. Believe me Jen." Chichiri said hugging her.

She didn't want to leave his embrace. He was so warm, but she had to.

"I understand." Aoi said. She stood up and helped Chichiri up too. One hand held Chichiri's and the other had the glass stone in it. She put that hand up and aimed at Nakago.

"Sorry Nakago but, I just can't stay here. I have to go home," She looked over at Chichiri, remembering that he doesn't know she loves him and so she said, "with this soldier brave enough to come and save me." She sent a weak chi wave out from the stone. It was enough to knock Nakago out and keep him like that until they were safe in Hong-Nan.

On the way back to Hong-Nan. Chichiri noticed what Aoi was wearing. She had changed back into the other outfit, except it was how it was before it got all ripped up. She was still holding the stone in her hands. Where had it come from? She didn't know but she wasn't about to loose her concentration. She was walking in front of Chichiri. They had gone to Tai Yi-Jun's place so that Lai Lai could heal Chichiri and now, with the accompaniment of Tasuki in front, they arrived at Hong-Nan to find in front of the Palace another girl. She was looking around and had a huge Hello Kitty backpack that was full of stuff. It wasn't until Tasuki said, "What th hell is dat?" That Aoi noticed the person. She instantly recognized her.

She ran past Chichiri and Tasuki yelling, "Hal! Hal!!" The girl turned around to be pummeled by another girl. Usagi looked at her and screamed.

"Its you Aoi! I've been looking for you!" Usagi and Aoi got up and started doing their happy dances. Chichiri and Tasuki just starred.

Tasuki thought, 'Man, all th girls from de otha world must be loony.'

Tasuki cleared his throat and the girls stopped dancing around. They walked up to Tasuki.

"Chichiri, Tasuki, you remember Usagi don't you?" Aoi asked, a grin on her face.

"Usagi?" Tasuki and Chichiri thought for a while. It hit Tasuki and Chichiri at the same time.

"You're that girl that was always talking about, what was it called, Icecup?" Tasuki said.

"No! Ice cream! I brought some this time. I even brought a mini fridge!" She said proudly.

Aoi just stood there giggling. "Well enough of this, lets go inside the palace and hope they have our rooms ready." Aoi said to Usagi. They started walking up the stairs talking about their own things. Their conversation went something like this.

"How long has it been in our world?"

"It's only been thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?! Are you saying that I endured all that and it had only been thirty minutes in our time?"

"Yes, and endured what? Where are your regular school clothes and what's with that freaky outfit?"

"One word. Nakago."

"EW!! Are you serious?! Nakago put you in that outfit?!"

"He claims he didn't put me in this outfit but it was made for me."

"That is soooo wrong!"

"Tell me about it. I have tot ell you everything that's happened so far. Where are the others?"

"Izumi is trying to sneak out of her house without her mom knowing, Emi is waiting for Izumi to go get her, and Yume can't leave the house. They'll all be here soon."

"Good."

TO BE CONINUED


	8. A New Kidnapper

_**Chapter 8**_

"Hal...." Aoi said to Usagi. They were in Aoi's room because they hadn't prepared Usagi's room. The candle in the room was lit and it spread half way across the room. Usagi was sleeping on a futon on the ground and Aoi was in her bed. They were in their pajamas already and it was only 9:30 by Usagi's watch. Usagi was wearing and a tank top with a picture of ice

cream on it saying 'oh yeah, I'm cool' and long sleeping pants with ice cream cones all over it. Aoi had on a star shirt and light blue shorts that went half way down her thighs. They both had their hair up in loose buns so it wouldn't get in their ice cream they were eating.

"Yeah?" Usagi answered after taking a lick of her ice cream sandwich.

"I was just thinking. How did you get here?" She asked suddenly.

"Well.... My brother drove me over here since he owed me so many favors. He left me at your house and your brother let me in your house. I then ran up to your room and found that it was locked so I had to find a way to unlock it without being suspicious. I ended up going to the bathroom and made it seem like I was actually going when in reality, I was trying to find out a way to get in your room. I then remembered that there was a key somewhere in the bathroom and looked around for it. When I found it I walked out of the bathroom, opened your door and closed it behind me locking it quickly. Then I found one book on your bed but couldn't find the other. I called everyone and told him or her to come as soon as they could and went into the book. Then I found myself outside the palace." She didn't say that all at once. She took licks between sentences.

"Oh." Aoi said. "So everyone will be here soon?"

"In this time it would be more like a couple of days but yes."

"Man.... A couple of days huh?" Aoi thought for a second. "Anything can happen in a couple of days." Aoi said. She drifted off to sleep, her ice cream unfinished. Usagi took the ice cream out her hand and was about to throw it away.

"What am I thinking?" Usagi shook her head. "I can't just waste ice cream like this!" Usagi walked out into the hallway. She looked around and found Tasuki to her left. She ran up to him and handed him the ice cream, smiled and ran back into the room. Tasuki stood there for moment holding the ice cream and blushing. He ate the ice cream whole, there was about half of it left, shivered, got brain freeze, and kept walking up to his room.

Outside in the bushes, a prowler is waiting to steal his prey.

(A/N wow this is the first time I've interrupted my own story.... well anyways, I thought what would be the greatest is if I just ended it right here, that would be so funny. But I know a friend who would kill me if I did so I will refrain from doing that. On with the story!)

The night was cold and the moon was shadowed every once in a while by clouds passing by. During on of those clouds the kidnapper ran to the house so he wouldn't be discovered. He ran inside, ran to the target's room, and without making a sound the whole time, he kidnapped Aoi.

(A/N sorry jen-chan but u already know who it is so I'm stopping now. Sorry to all my other fans out there. The next one might not be up for a while if its not up the next day. I've got some other things to do! U I'm such a dork.)

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Who's That Girl?

_**Chapter 9**_

In the middle of the night, Aoi woke up suddenly. She looked around to find, she was not in her bedroom. She was yet again in a cell. She didn't pay any attention to it. It was too late at night. She thought she was simply dreaming and fell into a long slumber.

It was daylight but there was no sunlight, daylight, or any light filling the room. Again Aoi woke. She looked around and found it was still dark. She looked at her watch that Usagi brought for her. It glowed in the dark. It read that it was 12:30. She jumped up. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness.

"Man! Not again!" She yelled. She looked down at herself and found herself in another lovely outfit. This time it was silver. She had a full skirt on that passed her ankles that had long slits up the sides. She had a shirt that was button able and it had a sash to the side of it to make it look better. The shirt stopped at the middle of her stomach. She yet again found herself wearing high heels and instead of gold jewelry, she had on silver jewelry and Cherry pink lipstick with silver eye shadow.

"Damn you Nakago! Just wait until I get out of here! I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance!" She looked out of her bars that were keeping her locked in the cell. She saw keys hanging over a table. She reached for it but of course she could not reach it. "Damn you! Let me out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and found standing in front of her, Tomo. (A/N His name is Tomo, he is a Homo) He had cut his hair and dressed up. No makeup or anything.

"Wh-who are you? I know your voice from somewhere...."

"Of course you do. My name is Tomo and I'm no longer a homo."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Aoi screamed an ear-shattering scream. "You're Tomo?!" She asked frightened.

"Yes, and I dressed up just for you." From behind his back Tomo brought out a bouquet of white roses. He tried to give them to her but she kept backing away from him. He finally got the message and placed them down on the floor. "If you are hungry," Tomo said opening the cellar door from the inside. "Then go up the stairs to the left. I trust that you won't try to escape, and even if you do, all the doors are locked and the only key is only in a place where I can find it." He whispered. Then he walked up the stairs leaving Aoi alone.

"Great. I'm stuck here with a guy out to get me. Why does this always end up happening to me?!" She started beating herself up. She looked around for her stone, she had made it into a necklace but the one she was wearing now replaced her necklace. She couldn't find her stone. Had she really left it with Usagi when she was showing it to her? She thought about it for a while.

'Okay, I took the necklace off to show Usagi but did I ever put it back on?' She asked herself. Her answer was no.

"Hal? Hal wake up." A girls voice said. The girl was shaking Usagi to wake her up.

"Huh?" Usagi said, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She looked up at her waker and then gasped for air.

"Okay, I could try to pick the lock. Now what did Izumi teach me about that?" She tried to remember really hard but she couldn't think of anything. "Just when I need that knowledge it disappears! Come on!" Aoi tried desperately to remember when her stomach growled. She looked at it and then up the stairs. She was hungry, but what if he poisoned the food or something? She had learned how to check for that from Usagi, and luckily she remembered her method of doing that so she got up and walked up the stairs.

"Chichiri! Chichiri!" Usagi and Tasuki were waking Chichiri up.

"What do you want? Its late ya know?" Chichiri's mask was sitting on the dresser next to his bed.

"She's gone again!" Tasuki said.

"And I found this note on her dresser." Usagi said with tears in her eyes.

It read 'The priestess who is under Susaku's main priestesses, Aoi, is with me. She is to stay with me until she loves me. Anyone who tries to save her will be shot down with thousands of arrows. Enter at your own death. There is no way into the castle. Just simply give up now and leave us be.'

"I don't understand." Chichiri said.

"How do you not get it?!" Tasuki yelled.

"She was stolen again?!" Chichiri asked.

"YES!" Tasuki said.

"Where is she? Who stole her this time?!" He asked Usagi.

"We don't know." She lifted up her stone and showed it to Chichiri. "But she doesn't have her power with her, she could die."

"No..." Chichiri said, taking the stone. He jumped up out of his bed and threw his clothes on. He was about to go out the door when Tasuki stopped him. Tasuki had his mask in his hand.

"What are you going to do?! You of all people should know we can't go in there without a plan! What's gotten into you?! You do this every time! You loose your head when she's in trouble, just her! We can't even get into the castle! There's no way in! Use your head Chichiri!"

Chichiri looked away from him. "You're right. But that's only because," Chichiri looked into Tasuki's eyes. "I love her." He said. Usagi covered her mouth, trying not to say anything but she blurted it out anyways.

"She loves you too Chichiri! She loves you so very much!" She told him.

"What are you talking about?" Chichiri asked her. She didn't want to say anything else. Luckily, the girl from before jumped in to save her.

"Hal speaks the truth. Now if you want to save her, I'll get you in, on the way, I'll explain to you what Jen was going to tell you herself one day."

A girl with a short, Japanese, fighting kimono on was standing in front of them. Her kimono was blue and purple and had a sash tied at her left side. She had shorts under her kimono so she wouldn't have to worry about it flipping up. She had on sandals that were comfortable and didn't make a sound. She also had on some arm guards made out of bamboo. Her hair was pulled up in the back with chopsticks, but some fell in her face in the front. She had a few clips in her hair that made her look cute. She had a choker on and an anklet on as well. She had ninja like swords and throwing knives. She was shorter than everyone there but that didn't matter. Without her unknown powers she was almost as strong as Tasuki and Chichiri. But with them, she surpassed them both, even put together.

"Who are you?" Tasuki asked.

"Our one hope to save my friend." The girl said.

"Your friend?" Chichiri asked.

"Guys! Don't you remember her? That's Izumi!" Hal exclaimed.

"Izumi!" Tasuki exclaimed. He looked her up and down. He saw stars around her like she was shining. Izumi noticed this.

"Hey! I may be cute but I can still kick your butt!" She said getting in position.

"Oh. It's not that! When did I say you looked cute?!" Tasuki teased.

"Shut up you jerk!" She yelled. She was about to punch him when Tamahome and Taka entered the room.

"What's going on in here?!" They asked at the same time.

"Ahhhh....... Taka, Tamahome, you came looking for me! You're so kind." She ran up to hug them. They hugged her and felt Miaka, who was standing right behind them, sending daggers at them so they let go. They looked at her.

"You guys don't remember me either? That's just so cruel." She said pouting.

"No, uh, of course we remember you!" They said in unison again. Taka and Tamahome looked at each other. Miaka appeared next to Taka out of nowhere.

"I'd know her anywhere. Its Izumi right?" She looked at her with an evil eye. Then she grabbed onto Taka. That made Izumi mad but she didn't show it. Taka just looked at Miaka.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm keeping you to myself." She said smiling a wide smile.

"You're always going to have me to yourself, Miaka." Taka said. That hit Izumi like an arrow through the heart. She sat in a corner drawing things on the wall for a couple of seconds not facing the others. She didn't want to seem rude so she was trying to get rid of her anger and sorrow in those few seconds.

"Are you okay Izumi? Taka asked.

"I'm fine." Izumi stood up and walked to the door without looking at anyone.

"Izumi..." Tamahome said.

"Never mind me. We have to save Jen." She said looking at the floor then looking out at the night sky.

"Are you sure your ready?" Chichiri and Tasuki asked.

Izumi grinned and turned around. "Lets rock!" She exclaimed. (A/N that's one of my favorite phrases and I just wanted to try it out.)

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. A Spy's Mission

_**Chapter 10**_

"Man its dark." Aoi said. She was walking down a dark hall with one hand on the wall next to her. She couldn't see anything and her light on her watch wasn't strong enough to stay on for more than 5 seconds each time she pressed it to come on. It was now 7:54 and she still hadn't found the kitchen. She had been looking for a couple of hours. Luckily, she found food in one of her pockets, in the skirt, that had some food Usagi had given her. Aoi was hungry and tired of looking for a living being.

"Okay, I know it's all late and everything, but really! Would it hurt for them to get some torches in here so you can at least see where you're going?!"

Aoi felt the wall turn, it was a corner. She stopped and tried her hardest to see anything. She heard something move to her left so she looked that direction.

"Did you get lost?" Tomo asked from the other direction. The lights came on. He was sitting on the table looking straight at her. How he was able to see when it was that dark, she never understood, but she was happy that she had finally found a life form, even if it was Tomo.

"So what's with your place? Its like freakin dark everywhere!" She said trying to change the subject.

"Yes I know. The maids haven't burned the torches yet." He said. He motioned to the other side of the table. "Please sit down and eat, I know you must be hungry."

"............Fine......." Aoi said. Tomo tried to advance towards her but he was quickly shot down. "Don't come near me, I can scoot myself in. You come near me and I will have to kill you." Aoi passed Tomo and once she did, Tomo looked quite scared of her but he couldn't show his fear to her.

Outside the place Aoi was being held, three people landed in a tree with a 'thump'. They quickly positioned themselves so the branch wouldn't fall from all the weight. The first one to speak was Izumi.

"Okay, so that's it over there right?" Izumi asked. Luckily, she had brought her spy stuff with her. It all fit in a little case that she could wrap around her waist. She was now looking through her spyglasses. The only ones that went to save Aoi were Izumi, Tasuki and Chichiri because they stayed in case she came back on her own or the person tried to come back, for whatever reason it might be for. Plus, Chichiri didn't want anyone to go except him, he knew that Izumi would probably be good help but he barely let Tasuki come. Izumi was keeping in touch with Usagi and the others with their ear communicators. They all had one but Izumi usually kept them so they wouldn't get lost or anything.

"I think that's it." Chichiri said. "Tai Yi-Jun told me that it was this place, no da."

"It looks sorta spooky if ya ask me." Tasuki said. They both looked at him. "What?!" Tasuki asked loudly.

"First of all, we didn't ask you. Second of all, your the one who insisted on going!"

"So! Does that mean I can't just make a statement?!" Tasuki yelled at her.

Chichiri and Izumi looked at each other, shook their heads, and then went back to the task at hand.

"I don't see any doors. Let me analyze this place a little better." With that she disappeared. Two minutes later she came back. "I've looked all around the place."

Chichiri was trying to talk over Tasuki in the background who was yelling, 'There is no possible way in Hell that you could make it all the way around this place in two frickin minutes!'

"Is it like the person said in the note? Is it true?"

"Yes, there is no way in that I could see except one, but that door had so many chains and locks on it. I could get us through but it would take some time and the security is pretty good. This place is definitely well guarded."

"I think you're just making this all up so we bust our butts trying to get in there." Tasuki said laying back.

Izumi pushed Tasuki off and he landed flat on his face. Chichiri looked at him then at her.

"Well at least there's a lot less brainless weight on this poor tree branch." Izumi said with puppy eyes. Her puppy eyes could break anyone. As usual, it worked.

"Its okay, I was getting a little annoyed at him too, no da. So which way is the door?"

"It's on the side not facing us. It has exactly 8 locks so it should take me approximately 16 minutes to get that door open. Can you keep them away from me for that long without getting yourself hurt?"

"Yeah, with the help of that brainless lug down there, we can do this, no da."

"Good, because if I even let you get hurt, Jen would surely kill me." She smiled at Chichiri. "You're a lucky man Chichiri." Izumi's mood went serious suddenly. "But if you ever hurt her, I will have to kill you, I'm sorry."

"Kill me? Why be so drastic, no da?"

"I don't know. That's just how life is!" Izumi happily did a double back flip from the tree and landed on her feet. She heard a noise under her. She looked at her feet and found herself standing on Tasuki. "Wow. Do you really have as many brain cells as a door mat?" She asked mockingly.

"Just get off will ya? Ya way a ton!"

"How dare you say that! Just wait till we get back home, I will curse you until you die!" She said stepping off him. Chichiri then jumped down on Tasuki.

"Are you ready to go now, no da?" Chichiri looked around. "Where's that brainless lug when you need him, no da." Tasuki made a noise and Chichiri looked down. He quickly got off. "I know that's going to leave a mark, no da."

"Yeah, no kidding." Tasuki said. Izumi giggled and Chichiri just stared at Tasuki.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. We've Got Your Back

_**Chapter 11**_

Aoi was quietly eating her food. When Tomo said something.

"How is your food?" He tried to ask warmly. For the first time, Aoi looked up from her food and spoke.

"I know its not poisoned but that doesn't mean that you're forgotten. It doesn't mean that I am letting down my guard." Aoi said coldly and returned to eating her food.

Tomo gulped. He stood up and Aoi's eyes flew up to see him push in his chair.

"Once you're done, have a maid show you to your room. You will have a change of clothes there and the clothes you came in. You can choose which ever you would like to wear." Tomo bowed. "I have matters to attend." With that he left the room and Aoi let out a sigh of relief. Now she could relax a little and the room didn't smell as bad.

"Okay. Is everyone clear on their part?" Izumi asked. She looked behind her to see the guys nod their heads. Izumi then smiled and in the blink of an eye, disappeared. She reappeared in front of the door with the locks on it. She was silently trying to pick the lock. She succeeded and the only noise made was the noise of the chains moving. Izumi went into stealth mode.

"Hey, did you hear that?" A guard asked another. Izumi held her breath.

"Nah. I didn't hear nothing." Izumi let out a silent sigh of relief.

She went back to picking the next lock.

"Hal!" Usagi turned and found two more girls standing in front of her. She looked at them again and then sent out a message to Izumi.

"Izumi? Izumi? Do you read?" Usagi asked. Luckily, the only person that could hear the earpiece was the person that had the earpiece in their ear. Izumi opened another lock, went into stealth mode and then tried to open another. She stopped for a split second to answer Usagi.

"Izumi here, what's going on?" She whispered.

"We had company that is coming your way now." Usagi said.

Izumi stopped again. "What kind of company?" She asked.

Before Usagi could answer, Izumi was attacked. She kicked the guard in the stomach but not before he notified the other guards. Chichiri and Tasuki sprung into action. Izumi pulled out her throwing knives, jumped on a sword that was swung at her and knocked out 5 guards. Another came at her from behind and swung. She did a double back handspring, pulled out her ninja like swords and struck him in the stomach. He fell instantly. One guard had snuck up behind her without her noticing until it was too late. She would be struck, she didn't have enough time to move. She waited to be struck when the guard suddenly spontaneously combusted and fell to the floor in ashes. She looked down at what was left of the guard and then looked up at her savior.

"You've got to keep an eye on your back. What would have happened to you if I wasn't here?" Tasuki scolded.

Izumi charged at him and yelled, "Tasuki duck!" Tasuki ducked and the guard behind him swung horizontally. Izumi used Tasuki's shoulder to propel herself over and to kick her target in the face. He fell to the ground cold. She landed back on the ground, flipped her hair and said, "I could say the exact same thing." They smiled at each other and then went on fighting everyone else.

"Man... I need to do something." Usagi was all by herself trying to think of something that would help everyone out but could think of no thing. All she could do was walk around the palace. She walked until she found herself in front of the Suzaku shrine. It was the only thing she could think of. She knew that she shouldn't enter the shrine without being purified first so she stood outside the doors, placed a hand on the door and closed her eyes.

"Suzaku, guardian of the south, please, I beg of you, protect my friends and help them bring Aoi back. Please." All of a sudden the doors burst open and air busted out as if it were trying to blow her away. When it finally stopped she uncovered her face to be revealed to what she thought was Suzaku in human form.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"I am the answer to your prayers. I am Suzaku." He said.

"Suzaku?" She asked confused.

"Yes it was you who called me correct? I will help you but you must prove yourself worthy."

"Prove myself? How do I do that?" She asked.

"Fight me. If you win then I will protect you and all your friends."

"But who could beat you? You are Suzaku!" Usagi exclaimed.

Suzaku attacked her. She dodged just in time but she didn't have enough time to dodge the second attack. "Your flattery will not help you here." Suzaku said.

Usagi wiped the dirt off her face and grinned confidently. "It was worth trying." She said and charged.

"Usagi? Usagi! Do you read?"

"Izumi! Status report! How many locks did you get?! It's getting a little harder to do this, no da!" Chichiri said fighting by her side.

"I only have 2 locks to go! But I can't reach Usagi!" Izumi yelled back. She picked another one. "Make that 1!" She yelled excitedly. Tasuki burned rows upon rows of people but they just kept coming back. "Usagi will be alright but where are they coming from?!" Tasuki asked angrily. Little did they know that there were few above them ready to shoot them full of arrows.

"The lock is open!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Good! Lets finish up here!" Tasuki yelled. "Rekka Shin'nen!"

They all fought for 5 more minutes.

"This isn't good! There's too many of them, no da!" Chichiri yelled.

"What are we going to do?!" Tasuki asked.

"Shut up and keep fighting!" Izumi yelled at Tasuki. At that moment Izumi felt something and looked up to find a person aiming for Tasuki. "Tasuki!! Look out!!" Izumi screamed. It was too late, the people above let go of the arrows, and all of them were aimed at Tasuki. Izumi ran towards him to knock him out of the way. She wasn't going to make it. She tripped, her fell out of its chop sticks and then she heard a bunch of arrow strikes. She was afraid to look but she did anyways. To her surprise, standing in front of her was Meg/Yume and Jeni/Emi.

"Hey what are you doing down there?" Yume said helping her up and picking up her chopsticks at the same time. She was wearing a black ninja outfit with a utility belt around her waist that was also black. She had black combat boots that didn't make noise and had silver belts on the side. She had her weapon, a long pole stick that could knock anyone out and block almost anything. It was made out of a special type of steel that only they knew of. She had her hair up in cute dragonfly clips in the back. She had diamond earrings and a black choker. "Here." She said. Emi came over to give her a hug.

"You were supposed to help me sneak out of my house! I forgive you though." Emi was dressed in a black tank top and shiny spandex like shorts. (A/N I was soo thinking of Yuniko from wild act while doing Emi's outfit.)

She doesn't really like violence so instead of her weapon, that she left at the palace anyways, she had a stick. She had her hair in a dragon clip in the back of her head. She had a choker on as well and a bracelet that had a care bear on it. "What are you doing here?" Emi asked.

"Yeah you should be saving Aoi! We'll take it from here." Yume said.

"Thanks guys." Izumi said. She took her chopsticks and fixed her hair back into its regular style. She looked back at Chichiri and looked down at Tasuki. "Well guys, what are we waiting for?! Lets go! Aoi needs us!"

They nodded and ran in, Izumi was leading the way.

Yume and Emi watched them leave and then started to fight everyone off. "Come on Emi. Lets beat them good." Yume yelled.

"This is for Aoi!" Emi said hitting a guard in the stomach with her stick while Yume beat a lot of guards with her pole.

"This is your room Aoi-sama." A maid said. "Yell if you need anything." She said and left the room. Once she left Aoi, Aoi picked an outfit for her to wear. Strangely, she liked the outfit Tomo had put out for her and so she was trying it on when there was a knock at the door. The person entered the room anyways.

"Wait a second! I'm not done dressing!" Aoi yelled. The person was still in the room, she could feel it although, and she wasn't turned around to see the person. The only thing that was showing was her bare back. She had most of the clothes on but the top of her outfit was still half way off. "Leave my room please!"

The door closed. She let out a sigh. When she tried to place her clothes on two hands came from behind her to embrace her. She froze. She knew those were not the hands or arms of Chichiri.

"Let me go! Who are you?!" Aoi rebelled.

"Shhh....." It was the sound of Chichiri's voice. "I'm here, everything is alright." Aoi turned around to find Chichiri. He looked different to her but she paid no attention to that little detail.

"Chichiri, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here to rescue you." He said. "But, I want to stay here with you for a while."

"With me? Here? What if Tomo finds us?" Aoi asked.

"He won't. I promise." Chichiri was about to kiss Aoi when Aoi pulled back.

"I'm sorry Chichiri. I just can't do this here. Lets leave now before it's too late. Please Chichiri!" Aoi said frightened.

"Why are you so scared?" Chichiri asked her.

"Scared? What are you talking about? I'm fine. Lets go." She got dressed and got her clothes, took Chichiri's hand and ran out of the room.

She was wearing an outfit that wasn't too bad. It was a kimono dress that went down to her knees. There was a silver sash to tie to the right side. It was a light blue dress and she always did love blue.

"Where're we going?" He asked.

"I've been around here a for a while and I found something you might want to see. They ran to the dinning room. "Look, over there." Aoi pointed. That is there secret plans, why they split up and where each of them is. Chichiri gulped.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah! Give me a boost would ya?" She said.

"Sure." He hoisted her above his head and she reached for the papers. "Did you get them?" He asked.

"No. I need you to push me up a little higher." She said. He did so and then she said a minute later, "Got it!" He lifted her down and then they ran out of there trying to be quiet.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice from behind said. She knew that voice. She turned around to find Nakago standing behind them. She jumped in front of Chichiri.

"What are you doing here Nakago?" She asked.

"I came to save you." He said bluntly.

"Well as you can see, that job is already taken. So you can leave now."

"Are you sure priestess?" Nakago waved his hand and Aoi closed her eyes. When she opened them again she noticed that nothing happened. "Before you start thinking I did nothing, take a look behind you."

Aoi was scared to find what was behind her but looked anyways. Behind her was Tomo. She screamed and ran backwards into Nakago to get away from Tomo. She then punched Nakago for touching her.

"What the hell is going on?!" She screamed.

"Don't worry priestess. He's dead now." When Nakago told her that, Tomo fell to the ground dead.

"What happened to him? I was supposed to kill him!" She said and turned around. Nakago swept her into his arms.

"Don't worry about it. Your safe with me around."

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" She screamed over and over.

"As you wish. Your saviors are coming so I will be leaving." Nakago turned. As he started walking into darkness he said, "If you ever need me, I will always be there." Then he disappeared.

"Aoi! Aoi!" Aoi knew that voice, it was her friend Izumi, but no matter how hard she tried to yell back, she couldn't bring herself to yell or move her mouth. She was shocked for the moment. She had to pull herself together before something else happened as well.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. A Fight with Suzaku

_**Chapter 12**_

"Aoi! I was yelling for you, didn't you hear me?!" Izumi asked sort of worried and angry at the same time.

Aoi's eyes turned from a glazed over state to her usual bright eyes. She shuddered as if waking from something and hearing Izumi's voice for the first time. She looked at Izumi, to her right, with an unusual face.

"Izumi? When did you get here?" She asked.

"Um, helloooooo?! I've only been here for like an hour tryin to snap you out of your gaze!" She exclaimed.

"Really? I just noticed you were here." Aoi said looking off into the darkness before her once again. She shook her head and placed important matters on the line once again. "Izumi! Oh my gosh! That's right! Well let's get out of here! Where's Chichiri?" She asked. A hand from behind touched her shoulder. She jumped and yelled.

"Wow. Jeez Jen. Not only did you not know I was behind you but you also didn't know it was me touching your shoulder. Are you alright?" He asked worried. He felt her forehead and compared the temperature to his. "Well, you don't have a fever." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lets do all this later! We have to go before more guards come for us!" Tasuki said.

"Well we don't want her spacing in the middle of running for our lives!" Izumi and Chichiri yelled at him.

"Don't worry about it guys! I'm fine!" Aoi said waving her hand. Her mood became serious all of a sudden. "Lets go, I know the way!" She said. She turned and ran down the hall. The others were following right behind her. Every once in a while, Aoi would stop and think about where they were but none the less, she lead them out of the dark castle. She ran out the door to find Emi and Yume sitting on top of all the guards they had battled and conquered. Yume had her pole under her arms behind her back and Emi was looking at her poor stick that had been broken in two. They looked up to see Aoi, Izumi, Chichiri and Tasuki running towards them.

"Hey!! You found her!" Aoi stopped. She looked in front of her and rubbed her eyes.

"Meg? Jeni?" She asked clearly thinking it was an illusion. Emi and Yume ran towards her for a hug. It was a huge, girl, group hug. All four friends were in it. They all laughed and jumped around doing happy dances. Izumi stopped when she remembered Usagi. Usagi wasn't there and Izumi feared that at the Hong-Nan Empire, Usagi was in grave danger.

"Hiiyyaahhh!!!!" Usagi screamed. She was still fighting Suzaku, and so far, she hadn't had much luck winning. She had a light cut in her left arm, a cut on the right side of her face and a gash in her right leg. She attacked him over and over again but she just wasn't having any luck. She had been hit so many times and yet she had barely touched Suzaku with on of her fingers. She was getting tired of this. She had to think of a way to fight him and win. Until she thought of something, she would keep attacking.

"Attacking without strategy won't help you win, priestess." Suzaku pointed out. It seemed that he had read her mind. Usagi put distance between them, and stood there panting for a second. (A/N I would like to point out that they are fighting in the shrine of Suzaku, not everywhere in the palace or on a battlefield.)

"What are, what are you talking about?" She said catching her breath.

"I know you don't have strategy. I know you have been blindly trying to hit your target." He said.

"You don't know anything. I know what I'm doing so leave me alone." She said boldly.

"Do you really know what you are doing?" He asked. She froze. Her breathing was silent. "I don't think you do. You can give up you know. It wouldn't be the first time someone has." He said slowly advancing towards her. She put her fists down next to her sides. It looked like she was thinking. "You see, you were quite right. I am invincible. There is no one who can stop the all mighty Suzaku." He said slowly gaining ground towards her.

"You're right. There wasn't anyone who could face your power..." She said trailing off. He was close enough to kill her. "...But there is now! And I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" She said. She did a back flip and ended up kicking him in the jaw. She plunged forward and kneed him in the stomach. He had the wind knocked out of him. Before he could retaliate she kicked him in the jaw. After that she picked him up and slammed him to the ground. His bones made this huge cracking sound. It was the sound of bones being broken. He was lying on the floor in pain. He could not move. She walked over to him.

"You see, Suzaku..." She said looking down at his face. "I am just not the kind of person who would give up so easily." She smiled and he just stared at her. "Suzaku, am I now worthy of your guidance?" She asked with a cheesy smile on her face.

Suzaku closed his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

"Good..." Was the last thing she said before she fell on top of Suzaku from exhaustion? She was very tired and sleepy. When she fell, a light yellow pebble fell out of her hands. Suzaku moved her from off him and looked at the pebble. Soon he noticed that it was a stone. A glass stone that she created to help her defeat him. He looked back at her and then at the glass stone again. He placed the glass stone in his pocket and went back to pick Usagi up. He carried her out of the shrine and through the hallways to.... his room.

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm very sorry that I made this chappy so short but I sorta had other things to do and I didn't have that much time and I really wanted to update so plz, plz, plz!!! Understand!!!! I will write a longer chappy next time!!! I promise!!!! Now that I have that done, the next chappy will be up soon.

-Kyoluver15


	13. Love and Hate

_**Chapter 13**_

Aoi ran down the hall looking in each room. She found Usagi sleeping peacefully in a room that didn't seem to be hers, but Aoi didn't think anything of it. She dismissed the thought as the maids moved her room here. She closed the door softly and walked down to Chichiri's room. She knocked lightly and he came to open it. Aoi stood in front of him with blank eyes.

"What's wrong Jen?" He asked. He didn't have his shirt on and his arm was against the doorframe. He didn't have his mask on and he looked good. Aoi shook her head, as if trying to wake up or something.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." She said blushing and looking away from him. She looked back at him smiling and still blushing a little. "Usagi is asleep and she seems fine. I guess I was just being paranoid." She said looking down and bowing. "I'm sorry for seeming like such a flake."

Chichiri lifted her face up to his. "Don't worry about it Jen, ya know?"

"But really, I made all of you look around for her with me to the point that you all got tired. I'm very sorry. I hope you don't hate me, or that you can forgive me." She said again looking away from his intense eyes.

Chichiri moved close to her face. He whispered in her ear.

"I could never hate you," He hesitated. "I love you too much." He continued. Aoi eyes widened.

"What?" She asked that came out a little more than a whisper. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' She asked herself.

"But you know, you did make me very tired." He said pulling away and looking at her. She was blushing but didn't want him to see that so she bowed again.

"Sorry about that." She said. She lifted her head up.

"Well... you can't be forgiven so easily, but..." He leaned forward to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back a second later. Aoi didn't want him to. She loved the feel of his lips against hers. But she didn't complain. "I'll let you off the hook with that." He said with a smile. Aoi wanted to just tell him and she opened her mouth to tell him she loved him too, but nothing came out. He looked at her for a while.

"Are you trying to say something?" He finally asked.

Aoi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and held his gaze for a second, then she said, "I love you Chichiri..." She was afraid of rejection so she turned around and continued. "I've loved you since I read about you in the Universe of Four Gods. I've loved you for so long. You have no idea...." She stopped for a second and didn't hear him say anything so she continued. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I can't help the way I feel about you, I just thought you should know." She finished. She didn't hear him say anything and she thought that he was just staring at her like she was crazy or something. That is what she feared. She was about to run down the hall to her room when arms from behind her embraced her warmly.

"Jen, you're shaking." He whispered in her ear, kissing it at the same time. A shiver ran up and down her spine. She had goose bumps. He was kissing her from her ear down her neck. She loved the feeling so much.

'If this is a dream, I never want to wake up from it, ever.' She thought. She turned around and lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. They went on kissing into Chichiri's room. (A/N I'm so evil.)

"Uhhhnn..." Usagi groaned. Her eyes fluttered and then they shot open. She sat up quickly looking around. 'This isn't my room.' She thought. 'Whose bed am I in?' She asked herself. She threw off the covers and swung her feet out of bed and stood up. She was just a little crept out and she didn't want to stay around and find out the answer of 'who's room is this?'. She walked to the door, opened it, took one last glance in the room, and then shut it behind her. She was walking down the hall and Tasuki saw her.

"Hey? What are you doing up so early?" He asked her. She had barely been aware that he was in the hallway with her, let alone that he was standing right next to her. She was shocked out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Tasuki! Hi, its a beautiful morning huh?" She said as she kept walking by him.

"Yeah, whatever you say." He said glancing after her. He did a double take and stared at her. She had this sort of glow that totally made her seem otherworldly. He didn't take his eyes off her until she rounded the corner. He then regained his thoughts and kept walking to his room down the hall.

"Breakfast everyone!" The maids informed hurrying down the hall of rooms. Everyone came out about the same time but the first two people there were Miaka and Usagi. They were waiting impatiently for the others to be seated.

"Come on guys! Don't act so dead!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Yeah! We get to eat another great meal!" Usagi added.

Miaka and Usagi waited for everyone to be seated and for the food to be brought out. Afterwards they stared at each other.

"You're not winning today Usagi. I've been training." Miaka started.

"We'll see about that." Usagi said with a smile. Izumi stood up suddenly in a biker babe outfit. The background changed from the room to a stars and explosions. Izumi's hair was blowing wildly around her face. She had a scarf in her hand.

She out one hand on her hip and then spoke. "Are you two ready?!" She asked. Miaka and Usagi nodded without taking their eyes off each other. "Ready," They picked up their bowls and chopsticks. "Set," They grabbed some food in with the chopsticks. "Go!" Izumi said dropping the scarf and the race began. The race to see who could enjoy the food and eat it before the other. In the background they had cheerleaders. Nuriko, Yume and Emi were in cheerleading outfits and instead of having pom-poms they had fans with the Japan flag on it. Nuriko was just doing stunts. Yume was encouraging Usagi and Emi was encouraging Miaka.

"Hal, Hal, she's our gal! She'll win 'cause she's my pal!" Yume yelled.

"M--I--A-K-A! Miaka's here to save the day!" Emi screamed. They went on and on back and forth. Hotohori placed a hand on his head and shook it in embarrassment.

Izumi sat back down in her regular clothes and was enjoying her breakfast, ignoring the other girls. Aoi couldn't help but stare at them.

"How am I supposed to eat when the woman I love is having a race in food?" Taka asked lowering his head to the ground. Tamahome patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it pal, you'll be used to it soon." Tamahome said comforting his other self.

"Its kind of funny to watch them, no da. Nice performance Izumi."

"Where'd you get that outfit?!" Tasuki chimed in. Izumi set down her bowl for a second and then charged at Tasuki. Tasuki jumped from his seat and ran.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" He cried running from her.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO NOTICE THE OUTFIT FIRST?!" Izumi yelled chasing him.

"YOU LOOKED GOOD IN IT! I WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU A COMPLIMENT! HONEST, I SWEAR!!!!!!!" Tasuki tried to clear his name.

"YEAH RIGHT, YA PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Izumi declared.

Everyone at the table laughed. Even Miaka, Yume, Emi, and Usagi stopped for a second to laugh.

Yume stopped laughing before everyone and sort of zoned out. She was staring directly at Tasuki. He was sparkling. Was she the only one that saw that? She didn't want to ask. She saw him smiling as he was running away from Izumi. Yume then felt a tremor run up her spine. She looked around. She was always the first one to feel power waves out of the group, but surely Chichiri had felt it too or someone. She looked around worriedly. Emi nudged her.

"What's up?" Chiriko asked worried.

"Something's coming." She said looking around. Without her knowing, Izumi had caught up to Tasuki and had him pinned down.

"Damn yer strong! Ya might be stronger than me!" He exclaimed.

"Don't make funny of me you jerk!" Izumi was about to pound his face in when she stopped abruptly. She looked around and got up off of Tasuki.

"Izumi?" Yume asked looking at her. Izumi caught her gaze and nodded her head. (A/N Izumi, Usagi, Aoi, Yume, and Emi, sometimes, can read each other's minds.)

"Chichiri!" Izumi yelled. Chichiri nodded as well.

"Okay! What's going on with all the nodding, huh?!" Tasuki asked.

"Tasuki, not here." Izumi said looking at him. She turned back to everyone else and spoke. "I suggest that no one go out of this palace today. Everyone, once you are done with your food, go back to your rooms and wait patiently." Izumi said turning to leave.

"Why?!" Everyone said in unison but it was too late, Izumi had left the room. Chichiri stood up as well. Mitsukake stopped him.

"What's going on Chichiri?" He asked.

"There is an evil force coming near. It will be here soon, we just don't know when." Chichiri explained. He then left as well. It was silent for a while, but only a while.

"I won!" Usagi said jumping up from the table. She started doing her happy dance and Emi joined her. Everyone stared in pure amazement.

"Chichiri?" Aoi sweetly said as she opened Chichiri's door. He didn't have his shirt on but turned around anyways. She only opened it a little and popped her head in. "May I come in?" She asked. Chichiri nodded. Aoi stepped in the room, closing the door behind her. She stood near the door.

"Um... Are you okay Chichiri?" She asked. She didn't want to press or make him feel uncomfortable so she stayed away.

"I'm fine." He answered. He was facing her and he couldn't look in her eyes.

"Um... okay, I feel a force coming do you feel it too?" She asked trying to get off that subject. Chichiri looked her straight in the eyes and swept her into his arms. He kissed her intensely and she returned his kiss. He suddenly let her go and turned around.

"Jen, I-I can't see you anymore." He whispered.

"W-what?" She asked afraid of the answer she would get.

"I can't see you anymore!" He said firmly and loudly.

Aoi was a little frightened but that wouldn't stop her.

"Why?!" She asked sadly.

"I just can't." He said.

"That doesn't make sense. Just last night you said you loved me!" She pointed out.

"I-I lied." He tried to cover up.

"I know you Chichiri, you don't lie like that." She insisted.

"You don't know me!" He yelled.

"What's wrong with you?!" She cried.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm the same I've always been. It comes to prove just how much you know me." He explained.

"I do! I do know you." She tried to walk towards him to see his face but he stopped her.

"Just leave." He said.

"Not until I know what's wrong with you." She said. "I can help."

"No you can't. God Jen, do I need to spell it out for you?!"

Aoi was silent, waiting for him to go on.

"I hate you. I don't love you anymore." He said coldly.

"No...." She whispered. She was losing her voice. There was a lump in her throat. She couldn't keep the tears from over flowing. "What about last night?!" She cried.

"It meant nothing." He said simply. "Now leave my room," He said. "...Please...." He added.

She was balling. She couldn't do anything. She let a squeal of sadness escape her lips and slowly walked out the door and closed it behind her. Chichiri had watched her leave and once she left he fell on his bed and banged his balled up fist against the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED

That was such a sad ending. I want to say sorry to my friend Jenni cuz I kno she's definitely crying right now. If it makes u feel any better Jenni, I cried during this part too. Well I have to finish the next chappy soon so ja.


	14. A Beating

_**Chapter 14**_

"Jen?" Izumi said walking out her door and rubbing one eye. Izumi's room was right across from Aoi's. Izumi had just got up from a nap. "You okay?" She asked sensing something was wrong. Aoi knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from her friend so just ran up to her, wrapped her arms around her, and broke down crying.

"H-he..." She mumbled. Izumi could barely hear her. Izumi tried to comfort her but knew if someone walked down the hall at that moment, there would be some explaining to do. Izumi helped her friend into the closest room. Izumi's. She shut the door behind them.

"What happened Jen?" She asked more concerned than before.

"He... Chichiri-he...."Aoi couldn't finish the sentence. It wasn't going to help much anyways because Izumi couldn't understand her.

"Okay calm down. Calm down." Izumi repeated. "Breathe. You don't have to tell me, just wait." Izumi said soothingly. Aoi was calming down a little and Izumi lifted her hand to Aoi's forehead. Izumi and Aoi closed their eyes and an image flashed into Izumi's head. It was so powerful, it almost knocked her over. She tried to see the whole picture and then snapped her eyes back open.

Aoi opened her eyes and more tears flowed out. She was shaking uncontrollably now.

"Oh Jen," Izumi said sadly. "Did he break up with you?" She asked.

Aoi couldn't speak so she nodded her head and burst out with another wave of tears. Izumi's shirt was now soaked but that didn't matter to her. She wrapped her arms around Aoi once again.

"Shh....... Its okay, did he tell you why he broke up with you?"

"He-he said...he...hates me......" She said between sobs.

"Its okay Jen. He didn't mean it. You'll be fine. I bet that's not even the real reason." Izumi rubbed Aoi's back lightly. "Don't worry, we'll figure out why he did that." Izumi said quietly. We'll find out what's going on."

When Aoi was feeling a little better, Izumi helped her back to her room and suggested some sleep. Izumi stayed there until she fell asleep and then left the room quietly. She quickly changed her shirt and ran down the hall to Chichiri's room. She through the door open and looked around but didn't find him in his room. She slammed the door shut and ran to the dining hall. She found Taka, Tasuki, Miaka, Usagi, and Yume.

"Do you guys know where Chichiri went?!" She yelled regardless of seeing them having a conversation. She didn't have time to be polite.

"Uh yeah, I think he went to the Sakura garden." Izumi's eyes narrowed. She took off in that direction and yelled back a thanks.

She stopped outside the door to the Sakura garden and peered in. There he was. That jerk of a man. She walked in calm.

"Hey Chichiri, I didn't know you were in here!" She exclaimed.

He glanced at her and then looked back at a Sakura tree. "Yeah, this is my favorite spot to think about things." He replied. Izumi was standing next to him and she pulled back her arm, balling the hand into a fist. Chichiri didn't notice.

"Oh yeah? Well think about this!" She yelled and swung her arm. Chichiri turned in time to be punched in the jaw. Chichiri fell to the ground and Izumi shook out her hand. "You know, you face is a lot harder than it seems." She said afterwards.

Chichiri sat up and held his jaw. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm kicking your ass!" She answered her own question. She kicked him in the arm and he went flying across the yard. He landed on his stomach. He quickly got up and looked at her amazed.

"What did I do to you?!"

"Its not what you did to me!" She charged at him. "Its what you did to Jen!" She cried and did a twirl kick into his other jaw. She knocked on the ground, yet again. She stood over him and glared down at him. She saw he was in pain. She was happy about that. "Do you get it now?" She asked.

"I get that you have some nice tricks." He answered grabbing her leg and pulling it from under her. He was up in a second. "But so do I." He finished.

She looked up at him. She clenched her teeth and then kicked her feet up at his face. He moved back and she did a back flip onto her feet.

"I told you not to break her heart. Did you listen? Did you?!" She charged at him again, this time to punch him. He blocked and she used her other hand to punch him in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach and she knew she couldn't miss this opportunity. She kicked him in the face then punched him in he stomach. She kicked him in his side and preformed a swirling ballerina kick that seemed to go around and around in turns and kicks forever. She finally decided to stop and he pummeled to the ground in a heap. She kneeled down to him and picked up his chin.

"I just want to know one thing." She said coldly. "Why'd you do it?"

"Its not my fault." He said with a voice just barely above a whisper.

"If it's not your fault, then who's is it?" Izumi actually wanted to hear.

"Jeez, did you have to be so rough?!" Tai Yi-Jun asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. We were really just having fun!" Izumi said rubbing the back of her head. (A/N Izumi took Chichiri to see Tai Yi-Jun on the back of her fire dragon.)

"How is it that you didn't get hurt at all?" Tai Yi-Jun asked Izumi suspiciously.

"Oh well about that!" She as if there were a funny story behind that. "See, uh, he didn't want to harm a lady so, uh, he didn't even try to fight back!" She smiled at her story and the bowed. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Its okay, they were only flesh wounds. He'll be fine in a matter of minutes." Tai Yi-Jun explained.

"Well that's good to hear!" Izumi said laughing.

"Yes good in deed." Tai Yi-Jun gave her a weird glare and then left the room. Izumi let out a long sigh of relief. She sat down next to Chichiri on the bed and looked at him.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" She asked.

"Well your punches were deadly and your kicks, lethal." He said with a smile. "But I think I'm fine. Plus you were trying to hurt me so of course it hurt, no da." He pointed out.

"Yeah sorry about that." She said scratching the back of her head. "When you're ready to go, I'll take ya back." She said looking at her new red glass stone. She had already made it into a necklace.

"Okay."

"Are you serious Bri?!" Usagi asked.

Usagi and Izumi were in Izumi's room. Usagi was sleeping in her room tonight because she didn't feel like staying in her room alone. Usagi was sleeping on a futon and Izumi, in her bed.

Usagi had on ice cream pajamas. The top was a white tank top with an ice cream cone in the middle that said "sweet dreams" under it and pants that had all different kinds of ice cream on it.

Izumi was wearing star pajamas. The top was a white halter-top with a star in the middle that said, "I'm a shooting star" under it and shorts that had moons, stars and shooting stars all over it.

"Yep," She answered.

"Oh my gosh, why did you beat him up?!" She exclaimed.

"Well, in my defense, I told him that if he broke her heart, I would kill him so basically I already warned him before I did anything."

"So?!"

"So it's not my fault he did it." She finished. "End of story. Lets go to sleep now." She said and blew out the candle. It was dark and silent except for Izumi's light snoring.

Outside it was almost pitch black. There were clouds covering the sky, stars, moon and all. In a tree outside the palace, there were two prowlers looking in. They silently leapt off the tree and through the shadows into the palace. The hopped from shadow to shadow, stopping every once in a while to make sure no one was following them or that no one could hear them. The stopped at a door and opened it quietly. They jumped inside and then jumped back outside, to bodies in their hands. They snuck back out of the palace and ran through the night.

"Breakfast everyone!" The maids hurried down the hall yelling the next morning. Everyone filed out of his or her rooms except two people. The only person that noticed was Yume. She looked around but decided not to pay too much attention to it. They walked into the dining hall and looked around. Miaka was already sitting in a seat but there was no sign of Usagi. Yume gasped.

"Hey, has anyone seen Usagi?" Yume asked.

"Hey, Izumi's missing too!" Emi pointed out. Aoi looked up from the table and stood up abruptly.

"Aoi, what's up?" Tasuki asked. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"No..." She whispered. She turned and ran down the hall with their rooms. Emi and Yume followed her leaving everyone else to just sit there, stare and wonder. She ran straight to Izumi's and burst through the door. There was a futon on the floor and both the futon and the bed were empty. She ran over to the bed and futon and placed her hands on them.

They were freezing cold....

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. The Flying Bag

_**Chapter 15**_

"Why did you go running off all of a sudden?!" Yume asked out of breath. Emi showed up a moment after.

"They're gone." Aoi answered.

"They're what?!" Yume shrieked. They ran in the room and looked around for anything out of place.

"They're beds are ice cold. They weren't in their beds last night."

"That can't be!" Emi yelled.

"But it's true." Aoi replied grimly.

"Wait a second." Yume stopped her. "What's this?" Yume picked up a piece of paper. It had Chinese writing on it. "Man! I can't read Chinese!"

"I can." Aoi said taking the paper out of her hand. She read it and dropped the paper. A horrified expression reached her face. She dropped to the floor her mouth open.

"What?! What happened?! What did it say?!" Emi and Yume crowded around her.

"Bri and Hal have been taken to Qu-Dong, by our enemy celestial warriors." She answered still shocked.

"Stolen?! You mean kidnapped?!" Emi started freaking out.

"Who did it?!" Yume asked.

Aoi looked up from the floor and gazed up at her friend.

"It doesn't say, but it did have a warning at the bottom. It said 'don't even think about following us, or about coming to get them. You will only face a horrendous reunion and fall to your death by your friend's hands.' "

Usagi and Izumi were in the same room but on two different walls. They were tied up on the floor and the ropes that tied them up were connected to the wall so they couldn't run away. The first to wake up was Izumi. The ground felt soft and cold against her skin. She opened her eyes slowly to find Usagi across the room from her.

"Hal!" She yelled. She would have been on her feet instantly but she noticed that her arms were paralyzed by something. They were no use to her right now. She sat up and struggled to get to her feet. When she was finally up, she tried to run to Usagi's side. She ran and then was jerked back against the floor. She let out a yelp of pain but didn't think anything of it. Her friend was lying on the floor not moving. "Hal! Please wake up!"

Usagi's eyes fluttered and she opened one eye. She closed it and rolled over.

"Its too early Bri." She said with a yawn. "Go back to sleep. The sun probably isn't even out. You may be the early bird of the group but that doesn't mean all of us only need two hours of sleep like you."

"Hal, open your eyes and tell me that you see my room around us."

Usagi let out a sigh and rolled back over. "I don't have time for you games Bri. And stop calling me Hal. It makes me sound like a guy." She opened her eyes and then shut them. She rolled back over. "We're in your-" Usagi rolled back over to face Izumi again and her eyes shot open.

"Usagi?" Izumi asked.

"Holy shat!" (A/N yes I did mean for her to say shat. It is a friend inside joke.)

"So I'm not seeing things." Izumi confirmed sadly shaking her head.

"Where the hell are we?!" Usagi screamed.

"Obviously not in my room."

Usagi looked at Izumi with narrowed eyes. "Obviously."

"Just calm down. I'll find out where we are." Izumi promised. Izumi pulled something out of her bandana wrapped around her head. She placed it on the ground in front of them both and pressed a button. A graphical hologram appeared in the room. It showed her exact pinpointed position.

"What's happening?" Usagi asked a little creeped out.

"Its a map of the whole world, in very specific detail." She explained.

"Where did you get that?" Usagi asked knowing that she didn't think of that kind of technology.

"You're right, you didn't think of this. There was one on the Internet but Jen didn't like that one. So she asked Jeni to help her make a smaller, more compact and carriable one."

"Oh. So how do you have it?" She asked.

"Um, don't you remember? I keep the entire spy ware stuff. This counts as a spy ware object. Jeni and Jen made enough for each of us but they didn't want it to be introduced to you guys yet, so the rest are at home."

"Oh. Yeah...."

"Just drop it." Izumi made a few more adjustments to the gadget and smiled in triumph.

"What, did you find where we are?"

"Yep. We're in Qu-Dong."

"That's nothing to smile about!" Usagi complained.

"Yes, but the good part is, Nakago nor Tomo stole us. In fact, I studied those papers that Jen brought back from Tomo's castle, about where all the Seriyu celestial warriors are and it seems that we were stolen by...."

(A/N I know I'm being evil by changing scenes now but just take a wild guess at who could've stolen them that would actually work together...)

"What happened?! Why'd you guys run off like that?" Tasuki asked.

The girls were walking into the dining hall glumly; all their heads were lowered to look at the floor.

"Geez... Who died?" Miaka asked.

"No one died." Emi said.

"But our friends were kidnapped." Yume added.

"WHAT?!?!?!" They all gasped. Aoi handed Hotohori the note. He silently read it and shock rose to his face.

"What? What's going on?!" Hokie asked.

"They're right. They were kidnapped by one of our enemies."

"That can't be! Izumi is a pretty light sleeper, wouldn't she have woken up?" Tasuki asked.

"No. When she wants to be, she can sleep through a hurricane or a war. There is no possible way to tell if it's true or not-" Aoi answered.

"Guys? Guys can you hear us?!" A small voice bellowed from the earpieces of Aoi, Emi and Yume. They all gasped.

"Izumi?!" They yelled together.

"Yep, its me."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Another voice yelled.

"Usagi?!" They cried in unison.

"Yep, we're both here and we're both fine, don't worry." Izumi said.

"Where are you?" Aoi asked.

"We're in the west part of Qu-Dong."

"Do you know who's kidnapped you?" Yume asked.

"Yes, actually." Usagi answered.

"Our kidnappers are-" At that moment, everyone's earpiece received unwanted interference.

"Izumi?" Aoi yelled.

"Usagi!" Emi cried.

"Guys?!" Yume screamed.

"What? What happened?!" Chichiri asked.

"I don't know, but," Yume paused for effect. "They're gone." She finished and they all exchanged glances.

"Guys? Guy, can you hear me?!" Izumi and Usagi tried over and over again.

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"There must be some interference of some kind." Izumi answered. She fell back on the floor.

"What are we going to do now?" Usagi asked.

"Well, it doesn't mean we can't do anything. They know where we are, we just have to live until they get here."

Usagi was silent for a couple of seconds. "You know, that's not helping."

"Sorry, just telling it like it is." Izumi started observing the room more thoroughly. Her eyes landed on an object that could help them. "Yes!"

"What?" Usagi caught her gaze.

"I think that we can probably get out of here ourselves. We just have to get my stuff through that hole in the roof."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Usagi asked confused.

"Well let's see here. My spy bag has a device in it that can locate us and come here on its own. It was my own invention just in case." Izumi pressed on the top of her ring and it opened up, revealing a navigational device of some kind. "I just have to set the coordinates and it will be here in a few minutes." Izumi pressed a button in her ring and the ring closed. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"Her bag's gotta be in here somewhere. She wouldn't be able to take it with her if she was kidnapped!" Yume exclaimed.

"Well we just have to search her room again." Emi replied.

"We might just have to."

"Wait a second. Look!" Aoi pointed. Izumi's bag was floating in mid air.

"There it is! How did you find it Aoi?" Yume asked.

"My question is why is it floating in the air?" Emi walked over to touch it. It zoomed by her and out the door.

"Follow that bag!" Aoi yelled.

They all ran out the door and were on hot pursuit of the floating bag. They ran into the dinning room where surprisingly, everyone was still there thinking about what to do.

"What the-" Tasuki started.

"No time to explain, just go get horses and follow that bag!" Yume screamed. Tamahome, Taka, Tasuki and Chichiri jumped up and ran to the stalls. Everyone stayed seated. The bag led outside and started to go faster than the girls could keep up. They stopped in their tracks.

"Oh no, now what are we going to do?!" Emi cried.

Aoi looked around her and found a huge rock under them. She bent down, yanked off her crystal stone and pressed it against the rock. The rock started to float.

"What do you think we do? We go after it of course!" Aoi yelled. "You guys coming?" She asked when she looked back. They didn't waste anytime. Yume and Emi jumped onto the rock and the rock went flying after the bag. The boys finally caught up with the flying heroines. They gazed at them in amazement but didn't say a word.

"Can I ask how that thing is flying now?" Tasuki asked.

"It has a device in it that locates people and comes to their exact pinpoint." Aoi explained.

"Well if that's true, then why didn't they think about doing this earlier?"

"After we lost contact with them, they probably knew that we would be in Bri's room and decided to show us where they were with the bag." Yume answered. (A/N poor Yume, she doesn't have it right at all. )

They followed the bag through town and villages and finally ended up in Qu-Dong. The horses were tired and they stopped. The girls stopped as well. The bag was heading straight for the palace. It went up to the roof and disappeared.

"Well guys, I think. I think we found our place." Aoi said.

"Well then, as Izumi says, lets rock!" Yume exclaimed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Kidnappers Revealed

_**Chapter 16**_

"Yes! My bag!" Izumi exclaimed. Usagi stared in amazement.

"How is that gonna help us get out again?" She asked.

"It has all the gadgets you thought of. Which means..." Izumi trailed off.

"It has the concealable laser pin!" Usagi finished off.

"Correct." Izumi opened the bag and searched through it until she wrapped her fingers around a small, metal object. She pulled it out. It took the shape of a crescent moon. Each of theirs had a different shape, this shape happened to be Izumi's. "Got it." She pressed the two sides together and a red laser sliced through the ropes in seconds. "Yes!"

"Go me!" Usagi declared.

"Now let me get you out of your ropes and we'll be out of here soon."

"Okay, I checked the place out, its not guarded that well if guarded at all." Yume reported.

"Hm... That seems too easy... What could these people be planning?" Chichi paused. "Its as if..."

"They want us to find them..." Aoi finished. She looked at the building with a look of sadness and worry. Emi placed her hand on Aoi's left shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! Izumi can handle herself and you know how she watches out for us. They'll be fine! Plus she has her gadget bag now. Nothing is going to stop her." Emi smiled at Aoi with reassurance. Aoi smiled back, still a little worried.

"So what do we do?" Tasuki asked.

"We have to come up with a plan of course." Taka answered.

"A plan?! What are you talking about?! I say we should bust in there and save them before they're toast!" Tamahome objected excitedly slamming his fist into his other palm.

"Those are two great ideas but I think that Taka's is more needed in this situation..." Chichiri explained rationally.

"Well I'm all up for breaking and entering!" Tasuki chimed in.

"The four guys started to having a heated argument as the girls lowered and shook their heads in shame. Aoi was the first to talk.

"Well girls, I guess we can't leave it up to the guys."

"What can we do? We don't have our stones back yet!" Emi exclaimed.

"Then we'll have to rely on physical strength until we have them." Yume answered.

"I think I've got a plan too... You guys got your weapons?" Aoi asked.

Emi and Yume nodded, pointing to their weapons.

"Good, then lets kick some serious butt!"

Usagi and Izumi roamed the halls in maid uniforms. Trying to blend in was easy for Izumi who was wearing a dark blue maid outfit but hard for Usagi who was wearing a bright pink one. (A/N my friend loves pink so I just had to make her wearing that outfit! It looks soooo adorable when I draw it.... ahem.. anyways... back to the story now... gomenasai!-sorry) They had not been caught yet because the maids did not actually pay attention to them, they did nothing but do their work. They were looking for the main hall or the kidnapper's bedrooms.

"Okay, can you tell me again why we are searching for them?" Usagi asked shutting another door she looked in.

"We're looking for them so that we can make them tell us what is going on. I mean last time we were here, they didn't exactly give us a warm welcome and now we're all being stolen away 'cause they claim they love us?! I, for one, don't buy into this at all." Izumi looked around the corner to make sure no one was there. Usagi sighed. Izumi turned to her and held up her index finger next to her cheek. She smiled with her eyes closed. "Plus! I always thought they looked pretty good and hunky!" Usagi fell over and Izumi just stared down at her. "Are you alright?"

Usagi rubbed her head. "I'm fine. You know, your weakness for guys is going to get to you one day."

"Look who's talking! I've seen the way you look at Tasuki and I'm sure he'll be sad he missed the lovely sight of you falling down and exposing your underwear."

Usagi looked down at her maid outfit to find that the skirt part was flapped up to her stomach. She stood up as fast as lightning and laughed hysterically to cover up the embarrassment. Izumi shook her head and looked around the corner again. She motioned for Usagi to follow her. Usagi was silent for a while walking down the long hallway when Izumi interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked. Usagi looked over at her, surprised.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

"I've known you since the third grade and I can tell when you're lying. Out with it!"

"Well you know how Meg likes Tasuki..."

Yeah, she's told us over and over to stay away from him, how could I forget?"

"Yeah, well I'm not sure but...uh..." Usagi trailed off. She was looking at the ground trying to hide the fact that she was bright red. Izumi's head popped out of nowhere and in her face. Usagi jumped backwards, stumbling to the ground.

"Oh, my, gosh. You like him, don't you?" Izumi helped Usagi up.

"No! Of course not! I don't!" Usagi was nervous and becoming a darker shade of red. It was obvious, she liked him.

"Calm down, geez. I already know this situation, I've been in it so many times! Don't worry, I won't tell Meg." Usagi was loosing her blush.

"So, what did you do?"

"Me? I followed my heart, and if it happened to be that I actually liked the same guy, I told my friend first and then we became partners in trying to find true love!" Izumi went all starry-eyed and in dream state. Usagi had a glimmer of hope appear. "Or, we became love rivals and didn't speak to each other again until one of us gave up or we both felt really foolish for fighting over a guy!" Izumi said matter of factly. Just like that, Usage's dream of not being pulverized by Yume was shot down. The girls finally made it to the end of the hallway and turned a corner without looking.

"Thanks for the advice..." Usagi gloomily said.

"No problem! Either way it would make a wonderful romance story! I'll have to write about it when we get back home!" Izumi walked into a person. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"I'm not." The person said. Izumi looked up to find one of her kidnappers gleaming down at her. He grabbed her as she tried to get away.

"Let go!!!" Izumi kicked and screamed and Usagi just stood there horrified. "Usagi! Run!! Get out of here and get help!!!" Usagi turned on her heel and ran around the corner, only to be captured by the partner.

"Let me go! Let me go!!" Usagi pleaded struggling. The two kidnappers laughed, spraying the girls with some kind of tranquilizer. The girls fell limp in their arms.

"Nice going, now all we have to do is switch their memories around..."

"Then they will love us and be nothing but loyal, wonderful plan brother!"

"Yes, this plan will do quite nicely." Amiboshi snickered, his twin brother joining in on the laugh. They carried the girls into a secretly hidden room behind a wall close to them, laughing evilly like mad scientists.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. What's going on?

_**Chapter 17**_

"Where do you think they could be?" Aoi whispered to her comrades. They were sneaking down a hall staying close to the wall. Luckily, they were all wearing dark colors so they blended in.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling that we need to find them fast." Yume replied. "I don't know about this place... It has a creepy feel to it."

"I agree." Emi chimed in.

Chichiri stopped. He was in front so everyone else bumped and stumbled over each other.

"Hey, what's up man?" Tasuki asked in a hushed voice.

"Footsteps." They listened and heard steady footsteps tapping down the next hallway, getting closer and closer.

Everyone panicked.

"What do we do?" Tamahome asked. Emi looked back at him, patting him on the chest.

"Don't worry." She suddenly had a fighting suit on and was protectively standing in front of Tamahome. "I will protect you more than your worthless- I mean, more than Miaka ever could. You'll be safe with me around my darl- I mean Tamahome." She snuggled up against his chest.

"Somehow, I think I'm in more danger with you around..." He said pushing her away.

"What do you mean?" She wailed. The footsteps were growing unbelievably closer, faster than before. The person had broken into a run.

"Calm down and shut up!" Yume hissed.

"BUT...BUT!!!" Emi rambled on. Yume placed a hand over her mouth and signaling for her to be quiet. Emi started fighting back against Yume. Chichiri and the others couldn't just stand there so Chichiri cloaked them all except Yume and Emi as the guard turned the corner.

"You two! What are you doing here?" The guard boomed.

The girls stopped gazing up at him and looking behind him or her to find no one. They looked at each other and then at the guard. "Us?" They asked.

"I don't see anyone else here." He said, arms crossed. Emi and Yume popped up off the floor.

"Oh! Well you see, we're just starting as maids here and we sorta got lost..." Yume started.

"Yeah, yeah! Can you help us find our way?"

"I would love to." The guard answered. He sprayed the girls with a tranquilizer. "If I didn't already know that you girls were lying." He piled the girls on each arm and carried them down the hall.

"Are you awake yet?" A voice asked her. Usagi opened her eyes to find a boy's head in view. She jolted awake.

"Ow!" She looked down to find herself restrained by some chains. Of course when she saw the chains, she saw the outfit. "WHAT THE CRAP AM I WEARING?!?!?!?!?!" She cried. She had on a long black dress that was quite revealing in the front. The cut went all the way down to her stomach and was a halter outfit. She had on red gloves with red heart earrings to match. Her stone was now shaped in a heart.

"Oh, you don't like your outfit?" Her tormentor asked. She got a closer look at him.

"Are you Suboshi or Amiboshi?" She asked.

"I'm Suboshi! Don't ever get me mixed up with my brother!" He came at her like a rabid dog. He raised his hand high in the air and Usagi closed her eyes. When she didn't feel anything, she slowly opened them. To her surprise, she found Amiboshi holding Suboshi back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"She asked us not to hurt her, so why do you insist on doing so?"

"You're actually going to listen to that girl?!"

"Suboshi, she will soon help rule our people, we should listen to her."

"What? Rule our people?! Since when did she become so important?!"

"Just except the fact, okay?"

"Um, excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt this little, family bonding thing, but may I ask where my friend is? What is she wearing?"

"What is she wearing? Do you hate your outfit that much?" Said Suboshi.

"She's in the other room having a micro-chip being placed in her brain. She's wearing the same kind of outfit like you, except its blue velvet with star jewelry."

"What?! A chip?!?!" Suboshi inject her with a tranquilizer.

"Sorry honey, but I don't want you feeling pain when you get one as well." Suboshi and Amiboshi laughed evilly, leaving the room.

"OMG! What do we do?" Aoi panicked in a hushed voice.

"What can we do? Nothing. We have to go find Usagi and Izumi first; they are probably in more trouble than Emi and Yume. We'll save them all, don't worry about it." Chichiri replied.

"Why didn't you cloak them as well?" Tasuki asked.

"I couldn't, the guard would get suspicious and I couldn't cloak anyone else anyways."

"So you just decided to not cloak them?!" Aoi exclaimed.

"I saved you didn't I?"

"At the cost of my friends!" She shot back. He looked angry, about to fight back but he just looked away. Tears welled up in Aoi's eyes. "Of course, you just don't get it do you, Chichiri? Why would you?" With that, Aoi ran off down the hall. Chichiri watched her run in slow motion. Afraid of losing her, he ran after her.

"Jen! Come back here!"

"Leave me alone!" She cried. She tripped and fell hard to the ground. Throwing herself back on her feet and holding her side to ease her pain, she ran on. Unfortunately for her, Chichiri had almost caught up with her by the time she started running again.

"Ha!" Chichiri jumped, tackling her to the ground. She pounded, screamed and yelled, fighting as hard as she could to get him off of her. He pinned her down, trying to calm her down.

"Jen! Calm down! Calm down!" He grabbed her into a warm embrace. Slowly, she stopped fighting. She eventually just sunk into his arms, breathing in his scent.

"Jen," He whispered. She blushed.

"Let me go, please." She pleaded. Reluctantly, he let her go and stood up.

"Lets go find Izumi and Usagi now, okay?" Aoi just stared up at him.

Before she could say a word, ear-shattering screams were heard.

"Usagi! Izumi!" They yelled. Aoi flew from the ground to an opened door nearby, Chichiri following her all the way there. Aoi gasped for air, covering her mouth. Her friends were lying lifelessly on two slates of stone high off the ground. She ran to her friends' sides.

"Usagi! Izumi! NO!!" She cried. Chichiri checked their pulses. "Are they... Please tell me they aren't..." Aoi couldn't bring herself to finish.

"No, they're alive, but they're pulses are very weak..."

"Well fix it!" She demanded. Chichiri looked away.

"I, I can't... they have to come back on their own." Aoi's face was stricken with fear and anger at the same time.

"What do you mean?! Of course there's something you can do! Save them!" She clung to Chichiri's arm gazing up at him with big eyes watering. "Save my friends, please!" She begged. Over and over, eventually sliding to the ground. Chichiri was about to embrace her when something caught his eye.

"I don't need to..." Chichiri replied to her pleas. Aoi glared up with a look of anguish on her face. He motioned over to the bodies. Aoi turned her head to see her friends alive and looking at her.

"Guys...? Guys!" She ran up to them both, hugging them at the same time. "I'm so happy you're alive!" They looked at each other and then at her.

"We're you really that worried about little old us?" Izumi asked with a country accent and a huge smile plastered on her lips.

"OF COURSE I WAS!!!!!!!!" She exclaimed, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Aw......" Didn't know you loved us that much, but I can't return your feelings, I'm afraid." Usagi replied.

"What?" Aoi asked confused.

"JEN! GET AWAY FROM THEM!!! FAST!!!" A voice echoed.

"What's going on?!"

"I mean, an enemy, caring for us so much, its just so touching. Be easy on her Izumi."

"Alright, alright." Izumi pulled out her ninja swords, her stone dangling from her neck.

"Guys? What are you doing? What's wrong? Did I make you angry? I mean come on, we're best friends!" Aoi said backing up.

"In what life time?" Izumi asked.

Aoi couldn't figure out what was going on. All her happiness of them being alive slowly slipped away from her. Her heart was being clutched by an unidentified fear of her friends. Emi and Yume came running into the room with marks all over their bodies.

"Aoi, that's not them." Yume explained.

"Are they Dead?" Fear was ripping her heart apart, scrap-by-scrap.

"Well not exactly dead, but brainwashed." Emi answered.

"By who?"

"By us." The twins stepped out of the shadows.

"Suboshi and Amiboshi." Chichiri said.

"That's right, we're back." Amiboshi bowed.

"See, they are no longer your friends, they're our queens. They only see you as obstacles to marrying us. Enemies if you will."

"No! That, that can't be possible! You're lying!!!"

"Am I really? Would you care to see for yourself?"

"I'm down with that. I'm ready for a fight. How 'bout you Usagi?"

Usagi threw herself off the slate and landed with a long sword in her hand. "I've been itching to have a fight with them for a while now." Aoi couldn't believe it. They were really ready to fight?

"Wait a second. You can't fight without good luck right?" They reminded the two girls. The girls squealed and ran over to them. The boshi twins pulled them in for long kisses that lasted what seemed like 2 hours.

"Okay, okay, that's really enough of that!" Emi said covering her eyes.

The girls pulled away from their make out session and did back flips onto the fighting grounds.

"Good luck girls." The twins called. Izumi and Usagi blew kisses.

"That's just plain nasty."

"I'd watch what I was saying if I were you." Izumi said.

"Yeah, we might have to give it our all if you don't."

"Give it your all, we could beat you even if you did!" Yume yelled.

"Yeah! We'll kick your Asses!" Emi yelled.

"Heh." Izumi bared her teeth. "This might actually be fun."

Aoi stood next to Chichiri watching the flames and lightning bolts engulfing each other. 'Why? Why is all this happening?'

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know I know. You all are coming after me with fire and pitchforks for ending it this way...(especially jen-chan...--;) But I just couldn't fit anymore in this chappy! My hands hurt and I have a headache... I'm tired too so I'm going to bed. RR please. Oyasuminasai.


	18. The Tragic End of Three People

_**Chapter 18**_

"So what's it gonna be?! Two against seven? How unfair!" Everyone turned around to find Taka, Tamahome, and Tasuki standing behind him or her. Emi went straight to cloud nine along with Yume.

"No, it'll just be 4 against 2. That alright with you?" Tamahome said in ready stance.

"Fine! Come on, we're waiting." Izumi shouted.

"Ladies first." Tasuki replied. Usagi lifted her right hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Aw, how cute. Too scared to make the first move."

"Yeah, everyone knows that ladies first is a bunch of bullshit!" Izumi retorted.

Aoi spoke out. "Stop this! Why are you doing this guys?! Have you all gone mad?! What's wrong with you!" Everyone ignored her and attacked each other. Usagi took on Emi and Tasuki and Izumi had Yume and Tamahome. Confused and unable to stand, Aoi backed away in horror.

Chichiri grabbed Aoi close. "Jen, look at their stones, they are not their regular colors, they're tainted with malice. Darkness is taking over their souls, there's nothing we can do." He whispered.

"No. I refuse to believe that. There's always something you can do!" Aoi fought out of his arms. She looked at the beginning war. She gasped. Emi was hurt and unable to protect herself while Tasuki was already across the room on the ground as well. Usagi jumped in the air with her sword out, ready to stab her.

"AAAIIIIEEEE!!!!" Emi covered her face and waited for impact.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Aoi screamed.

"GYAHHH!!!!" Emi opened her eyes. Was that her that screamed? She didn't even feel the pain. A drop of blood landed on her nose and she opened her eyes. To her surprise, Taka was stabbed in through the stomach, hunched over to save her. Her eyes watered.

"Ta..ka... Why?" She pulled herself from under him. She shook him. He wasn't moving. "Taka?! Taka!! Get up, please!"

"Ugh..."

"Taka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Taka touched his stomach, the sword still intact.

Usagi was a little stunned at first but she quickly regained her confidence. "Aw, how sweet. Save the one that you barely even know. Of course, the one that really loves her is no help at all." Usagi looked over in the direction of the other fight. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my sword back." Usagi pulled the sword out of his stomach, releasing the flowing blood onto Emi's legs. Taka keeled over.

"Taka!!" Taka slowly disappeared in Emi's arms. "NO!!!!! Taka come back!! COME BACK!!!!" Emi's scream drowned out the sound of another cry. Tasuki was stricken. There was a loud thump to the ground. Yume ran over to him.

"Tasuki! Tasuki!!" Izumi and Usagi watched in what looked like horror. Regaining their stance they stood triumphantly.

"HA! Two of your men are already useless! Are you eating your words now?!" Izumi yelled. A single teardrop ran down Emi's cheek. Another ran down Yume's. As the tears dropped, they crystallized into the power stones they needed.

"I will not let Tasuki die. You coulda killed me, you coulda tortured me, and I don't care." Yume stood up. "But I will not allow you to hurt Tasuki again!"

"How dare you? You killed... You killed Taka!" Emi shouted. Jolting up as well. "How could you?! Izumi?! You loved him as much as I did! Perhaps, and I would hate to admit it, even more than I loved him!"

Izumi's eyes grew wide. She backed up a little, losing her footing. A sudden force hit her and she fell to her knees in pain.

"NO!! You are lying! Stop it!!"

"And you Usagi! Do you not love Tasuki?! I know you do! Its not hard to figure it out!" Yume shouted.

"Liar!" Usagi fell down as well. "You've got to be lying..."

"No, we're-"

"I think that's enough of that." Suboshi walked towards Usagi. He lifted her head and kissed her. "Its alright, I'll take care of it, don't worry." Amiboshi soon joined him after doing the same to Izumi.

"How about we give these guys a real run for their money. What do you say brother?"

"I say, they should get the best their money can give."  
Helpless, Chichiri and Aoi watched another battle start. The girls behind the boshi twins stood up, heads lowered to the floor. They walked up behind them and clung to them in a loving way. Amiboshi kissed Izumi hand and Suboshi kissed Usagi's arm.

"Amiboshi..."

"Suboshi..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry!" They said in unison. At that moment, they held them in headlocks.

"Yume! Emi! Obliterate them now!" Izumi called.

"You traitorous bitch! What are you doing?!"

"Hurry! We don't know how much time we have! The darkness will take over our souls again soon!" Usagi declared.

"We can't with you there!"

"Its the only way!" The boshi twins were struggling to break free and succeeding quite well.

"Do it now!"

"NO!!!" Aoi screamed.

"PLEASE!!!" They pleaded together. Emi and Yume obeyed and with a twirl and them locking the stones together, they sent a blast of chi at the four.

"NO!!!!! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!!!!!!!" Aoi ran out of Chichiri's arms and tried to save the girls before the blast hit. To no avail. She was a second too late. The girls were blasted against the wall and the guys had disappeared. There was not trace of them except some scraps of clothing.

"Izumi, Usagi... Why?" Aoi asked. Emi, Tamahome, Chichiri and Yume who was helping Tasuki walk crowded around them for the last time. Gazing down and knowing what was about to happen. Emi was holding Usagi while Aoi held Izumi.

"It was the only way..."

"Tasuki..." Usagi called in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I did love you, not that it matters now." She tried to laugh but it came out as a cough that hacked up blood.

"Don't say anything. Get your strength back, we can talk about this later. Just don't give up!"

"I'm afraid it's already too late..." Usagi closed her eyes and she slowly disintegrated to nothing.

"Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri... Please take care of my friends... I can't take care of them anymore..." The boys nodded, Izumi smiled. "Guess I'll get to see Taka now huh?" Izumi motioned for Aoi to come closer. "Aoi, he still loves you, you will still have Chichiri... Ask him why he broke up with you, say it's a favor to me. Izumi disintegrated at the end of the sentence. Everyone burst into tears at the loss of their two friends. Chichiri held Aoi close to him. Tamahome held Emi, wrapping her in his strong arms. Yume collapsed to the ground and Tasuki hovered over her, eventually falling down and comforting her. On this day where so much was lost, you'd never expect that four more would be dying soon.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Another Kidnapping?

_**Chapter 19**_

"So, they are dead are they?" Hotohori asked. Silence answered him. "I see. Well, we will all pray that their souls find peace, there's nothing else we can really do." He said looking depressed.

"Hotohori, I want you to know that Izumi did like you, she probably misses you."

"As do I. As do I."

Knock Knock Knock...

"Aoi, are you alright in there?" Knock Knock... "Aoi?"

"I'm fine! Leave me alone, please!" Aoi bursted into tears all over again. Two of her best friends had died right in front of her eyes. They died, and there's nothing she could do about it.

'I'm pathetic. I couldn't even save my own friends. Why is this happening?' A noise interrupted her thoughts. It was the sound of Miaka crying in the room next to hers. 'That's right, Taka died as well. Miaka must be taking this pretty well if she's only crying that loud.' Aoi hopped in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She turned on her side away from the door and closed her eyes, thinking to herself.

'The only things we have left of them are their weapons and the spy ware bag. But what good will those do? I don't want that stuff. I want my friends!' A tear ran over her nose onto her pillow.

"Aoi?" Aoi didn't move. She cleared her voice from all sign of sadness.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" She wiped a tear swiftly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay?! Heh heh..."

Chichiri sat down on her bed next to her. He brushed her hair back.

"Don't give me that crap. I know you. I know when you're crying and when you're happy, you can't fool me."

"Why do you care in the first place?" She asked hoping to get an answer. Chichiri was surprised but he stood up and headed for the door.

"I was just checking to make sure that you are alright." Aoi squeezed her eyes shut, tighter and tighter. She was fighting her urge to... to...

"Huh?" Chichiri looked behind him to find Aoi with her arms wrapped around his waist. "Jen, what are you-"

"Why? Tell me why you broke up with me. Please, it was Izumi's wish that you would tell me." Chichiri took a deep breath.

"I will tell you, since it was Izumi's wish..." He turned around and returned her embrace. "But, I can't tell you now... Not here." He held her close to him.

"Why? Why can't you tell me now? I want to know, Chichiri, do you love me? Do you still care for me at all?!"

"Jen..." Chichiri rubbed his nose in her hair, smelling her sweet cherry scent. "I...I can't do this...you don't understand what's going on..."

"Then tell me! I can handle it! Please, I want to know why we can't be together!"

"Jen..." Chichiri kissed her on the forehead and let go of her. "I just can't tell you. It would put you in danger right now."

"I don't care. Put me in danger! If it means I can be with you then I don't care! I would gladly die for you!" Chichiri walked to the door trying hard not to give into his urges to just pick her up and take her to his room.

"I won't let that happen. I won't let you die while I'm still alive." Chichiri opened the door a crack. Aoi's hand pushed the door closed.

"You still do love me, don't you?" Chichiri turned his head and Aoi's lips found his. He tried to pull away but he couldn't. Her lips against his just felt too right. Aoi led him over to the bed, not taking her lips of his for more than a second. The need for each other was realized by both of them. And only one thing would save them both from them pain. Being together.

"Hey, Chichiri! Get up! We have a problem!" Tasuki entered Chichiri's room. A lump in his bed implied that he was still sleeping. "Get up ya lazy bum! I said we have a problem!" He pulled the covers off the bed to find nothing but two pillows in it. "Aw, damn! Where did he go?!"

"Hey did you find Chichiri?" Houki asked.

"Nah, he ain't in here lady Houki."

"Then we should ask Jen where he is, she probably knows."

"Yeah, maybe yer right."

Tasuki and Houki went walking down the hall to Aoi's room. Houki knocked.

"Jen? Jen you in there?" She asked. When she heard nothing she slowly opened the door. The light from the hallway filtered in the room. A low moan from the bed implied that she was still in there but sleeping. The light had woken her up. "Oh, sorry to wake you up Jen, but we have a-" A gasp from Tasuki interrupted her sentence. She followed his gaze to the bed. In the bed were Aoi and Chichiri, huddled together with the covers over them.

Tasuki took a few breaths but couldn't keep in his cool. "What the heck is going on here?!" He exploded.

"Ow! My ears hurt! Tasuki! Go bother someone else okay? It's too early in the morn-" Aoi finally woke up enough to figure out that Houki was in the room as well and Chichiri was still in her room. "Holy crap."

Chichiri and her exchanged glances.

"Um, is this a bad time?" Houki asked.

"No, its fine! What time is it?"

"Its noon!" Tasuki yelled.

"Really? Okay, let me get changed. Tasuki, turn around."

"Why do I have to turn around?!"

"'Cause you're a guy."

"So is Chichiri!"

"That's right but I trust him not to look when I get dressed!"

Tasuki turned around and muttered under his breath. "That's 'cause he's already seen what you got." Aoi threw a shoe at his head. "Hey!"

"I heard that!" Aoi got out of the bed with her black tank top and black short shorts on. She changed into her regular schoolgirl outfit. "Okay, you can turn around now. Tasuki turned around and Chichiri got out of the bed as well. He rubbed the back of his head. All he had on was his pants.

"So what's going on, ya know."

"Oh, that's right. We have a problem. Emi and Yume disappeared last night."

"What?!"

"Yeah, they went out for a walk as soon as we got back, I guess they were too sad to just sit around or something and they never came back."

"How is that possible?"

"We don't exactly know. We checked by where they said they would be if needed and the only thing we found was two shoes." Houki handed them the shoes. One belonged to Yume and the other to Emi.

"Were they kidnapped as well?" Chichiri asked.

"Why? Why does this keep happening?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know." Chichiri wrapped Aoi in a hug. "Don't worry, we'll find them. But, I want to know, how could they be stolen without us seeing anything or without us hearing a scream."

"That's the thing. We didn't here anything, which makes it seem that they just ran into the water and drowned themselves. But we found no bodies."

"Then... Who could have stolen them?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Three Villianous Enemies

_**Chapter 20**_

"What was the point of stealing these girls in the first place?" A voice asked.

"What was the point?! The point is one of those priestesses have poisoned lord Nakago! He has fallen for one of them. But we don't know which one used their evil powers to seduce him!"

"Well why do we have these two then?"

A conflict between three voices was going on. Yume and Emi were blind folded so they couldn't see and they couldn't be sure if they recognized the voices.

"Yeah, he's right for once. There were four priestesses in all, how did we only end up with two?"

"Well he snatched these two when they were near the lake so that was no problem but the problem I had was that the other ones were with Suzaku warriors and I didn't want them to be alarmed and blow our cover." There was silence for a few seconds and then they started arguing again.

"Well, then how do we know which one has used their craft to take Nakago?"

"We don't, we just simply kill them all."

Emi and Yume gulped.

"Yes, and you two will be first, did you enjoy our little conversation? Good, it might be the last words you hear."

Tasuki looked behind him from Aoi to Chichiri and back again. 'Oh boy.' He thought. It was totally silent and too disturbing. They were riding horses to Qu-Dong. Tasuki couldn't take anymore so he broke the silence.

"So, uh, where are we going?"

"Huh?" Aoi answered, knocking herself out of a daydream of what had happened.

"Where are we going?" He asked again.

"Oh, uh," Aoi opened reached in her back pocket and pulled out a map. "It seems that the only ones that are still alive of the Seriyu 7 is Soi, Ashitare, Miboshi, and Nakago."

"Well okay, we know where Nakago is, why don't we check out his place first?"

"No, I don't think it was him this time." Chichiri barged in.

"Why not?" Tasuki asked appalled.

"Well, he would've taken Aoi instead of Meg and Jeni right? After all, he claims to love her."

"True, but what if he took them as bait to make her come back to him?"

"No, I Chichiri is right." Aoi sided. "It even says here that Soi, Miboshi, and Ashitare are all together on the other side of the mountain. It must have been them. Meg and Jeni would've screamed as soon as they saw his face and we definitely would've heard it if that were the case."

Tasuki looked forward and spoke under his breath.

"Of course you would side with him..." He turned back around and looked at them. "Fine. I'll check out Nakago's and you two check out the other's place okay?"

"Oh, do we have a thing for Nakago now?" Aoi winked at Tasuki.

"NO!!! I was trying to save you the misery of going over there!"

"Why do you have to go in the first place?" Chichiri asked.

"What if we're wrong and they are at his place? We have to get to them as soon as we can so it's only right for us to split up right?"

Aoi stared at him for a moment and then clapped.

"You're actually using that brain of yours! Go Tasuki!" She rode off past him and Chichiri followed.

"I use it all the time!" Tasuki yelled after them. "Okay, maybe I'm making myself look bad now..." Tasuki watched them ride over the horizon. 'Now that those two love birds are alone, time to get down to business.'

"We have company." Ashitare reported.

"Company? As in a priestess or Suzaku warrior?" Soi asked.

"Both. They're heading up the steps as we speak."

"How did they figure out where we were?" Miboshi asked.

"It doesn't matter. Another priestess is here. It only means we have less work to do. She was so kind as to deliver herself here to the enemy. The fools!" Soi laughed.

"It always amazes me how dumb the Suzaku warriors always were."

"Ashitare! Keep a close eye on them and make sure they get in with little effort. Tell the guards to stand down."

"Yes Soi."

"You really will marry him huh? You two would make a perfect couple. Lord Nakago and you."

"Yes, thank you. I will make sure we are together, even if it means killing people that stand in the way."

"Aw.... How touching." Miboshi wiped a tear from his eye.

"And for staying by me, you will be my personal helper at all times, if that is what you want."

"I could think of no greater honor. Thank you."

Soi smiled. "Thank you for helping me get rid of these pests." Soi thought of something. "Why don't we give our guests a greeting they'll never forget? I mean its the least we can do right?" Soi barred her fangs and her eyes glowed red.

"You are too cruel." Miboshi smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment!"

"We hit a lucky break, there's no guards, but that sort of bothers me. There were guards at all the other castles, why not this one?"

"Its called camouflage. Now how do we get in?" Aoi asked. The horses were tied up a little way away from the castle and Aoi and Chichiri were under an overhang connected to the castle. "Isn't there locks on the door?"

"Yeah there are and I don't know how to pick a lock. Did Izumi teach you how to pick a lock?" Aoi thought for a minute.

"I think she did, but if she did, I forgot already! What do we do?!"

"Well just try to remember. You can do it."

"But I don't have the right materials!"

Chichiri pulled out the spy ware bag with a smile. "I thought this might come in handy."

"Sweet!" Aoi dug into the bag and looked for the right gadget to pick a lock. What she found was a laser instead. "Why pick a lock when you can melt it right off?" Aoi turned the intensity all the way up to maximum and aimed at the lock. The lock rapidly melted off the hinges and on the ground. Aoi turned it off and kicked the door open. "There you go, one open door."

"Nice gadgets."

"Thank you."

The stepped over the melted lock and ran in the main hall. Everywhere you looked there was a painting of Nakago, a statue of Seriyu or a monument of the priestess of Seriyu, Yui.

"Wow, this place is like a shrine all together."

"No, if it was a shrine, we wouldn't be able to be in her-Oh my Goddess!" Chichiri looked at Aoi and followed her gaze. Her friends were on the ground, bleeding. She ran to them.

"No!! Not you guys too! Why is this happening! Why?!?!" Emi lifted her hand up to Aoi's face.

"We're fine, don't worry about us," All of a sudden, Yume was behind Aoi and holding her in a headlock, threatening her with a knife.

"Yeah, you should be more worried about yourself!" Yume exclaimed with an evil laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. The Failed Rescue

_**Chapter 21**_

"Meg! What are you doing? What's going on?!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Sorry Aoi, but you've been tricked." A voice said from above her head. Aoi looked up to find Soi hovering above her. "Chichiri, I see you found Ashitare." She continued. Aoi looked behind her to find the beastly thing that killed Nuriko in the story was holding Chichiri.

"What's going on? What have you done to my friends?"

"You're friends? They are only Miboshi's droids. They are not real. You're friends have been long dead." Aoi's eyes widened and she started tearing up.

"You-you're lying! They aren't dead! They can't be!"

"I'm afraid its true dear." Soi drifted down in front of Aoi. She lifted her head with on finger. "Oh you poor thing. You must feel awful. After all, your friends are only dead because Nakago loves one of you fools. You will soon be joining them."

"You killed them because he loves her?!" Chichiri yelled.

"Yes, I can get very jealous. Jealousy can kill. So I presume you are the tramp that Nakago claims to love right? What did you do? What kind of magic did you use on him?!" Soi screamed in her face.

"I didn't do anything! I can't help it he's attracted to me and not you!" That caught Soi off guard. She bit her lip and slapped Aoi across the face, hard.

"You bitch! How dare you say he doesn't love me! How dare you say you didn't do anything?! You stole him from me all of a sudden! What does that tell you?!"

"She didn't do anything!" Chichiri testified. Soi looked over at him.

"She didn't do anything huh?" She started walking in his direction. Yume turned Aoi around to watch. Emi was tying Aoi's hands together around her back.

"What are you doing Soi?! Don't touch him!"

"Well, it is only fair that if you steal a boyfriend, a boyfriend of yours will be stolen, right?"

"I didn't steal him! I don't even want him! You can have him!!! Take him back please!!!"

"Now that is just rude. Stealing something you didn't even want in the first place. But you know, I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss one of the Suzaku seven, why not find out now, huh?" Soi leaned up into Chichiri's face. Chichiri moved back. "What, are you afraid of me?" Soi asked.

"Frankly, I prefer not kiss the enemy or ugly people. Sorry but you're just not my type, ya know?"

Soi's face twisted into an angry frown.

"Okay, fine. Miboshi!" Miboshi was at her side in a second. She whispered something in his ear. Soi walked over to Aoi and Miboshi threw up a smokescreen. There were sounds and screams and when it finally dissipated, Aoi emerged, victorious with her stone. Soi was on the ground unconscious. Emi attended to Soi's wounds and Yume came after Aoi.

"Yume, please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Aoi said jumping through the air. Yume kept following, blood flying through the air as she jumped. "Chichiri what do we do?!"

"Wait a second Jen!" Miboshi attacked Chichiri.

"No!!" Aoi cried. She blew Miboshi and Ashitare away with the power of her stone and ran to Chichiri's side. "Chichiri! Are you alright?!" Aoi held him in her arms. "Chichiri, talk to me!" She pleaded.

"Jen, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, the question is, are you alright?" Aoi leaned in closer to his face.

"I will be when you give up the act."

"Huh?" Chichiri sent a wave of chi at Aoi. It hit her in the face and she was pounded against the wall. "Damn, how did you know?" Soi asked.

"I know my Jen, I will always know when it's her."

"Well it doesn't matter. Your precious priestess is dead."

"Oh really?" Chichiri asked doubtfully. At that moment, the real Aoi stood up behind him.

"No, this isn't happening!" Soi flew towards Chichiri. Her lips were on his before there was time to react. Before he could push her away, she was hit with a wave of chi.

"Stay away from my man! I told you I don't want Nakago! You can have him!" Aoi stood in front of Chichiri.

"Oh yes, you are so generous! I don't want you to give him to me! You would be doing me a favor and I don't accept favors from enemies!"

"Well that's too bad now isn't it." A voice said from behind Soi. She turned around to see two figures standing in the doorway. Tasuki's figure and... Tamahome's?! Soi knew something bad was about to happen.

"Don't move!" Soi grabbed Aoi with one arm from behind and had a lightening bolt ready in her other hand. "If anyone of you moves, I'll kill her!"

"Put the lightening bolt down Soi." A voice said. She looked up above her and saw Nakago gazing down at her.

"Lord Nakago! You came to help us!" She exclaimed.

"No, I came for the girl. Let her go." Soi's hopes were shot down. She growled under her breath.

"I will not let her go! The whole reason she's here is to be killed! Nakago!"

Miboshi tried to speak to Nakago as well. Nakago shot chi through his hand at him. Miboshi disintegrated.

"That fool. Why he would help you, I don't know. Along with that fool right there." Nakago aimed at Ashitare but before he could shoot, Yume kicked him and used her stone to obliterate him. She fell down afterwards.

"Yume!" Aoi yelled.

"I got her!" Tasuki ran to Yume's body. He got zapped by Soi when he did. "Aughhhh!!!!" Tasuki landed near Yume's body, about two feet away. He reached for her hand. "Yume...." He whispered.

"Hm?" She answered.

"Ya, ready to go?" He asked. She looked at him, tears in her eyes and nodded. He pulled her close to him and another lightening bolt was shot at them.

"NOOOO!!!!!"

"Tasuki!! Yume!!"

Huddled together, they slowly disappeared.

"Noo.... Why! Soi! What have I done to you?! Nothing! Why do you still insist on killing my comrades?! My friends?!?!"

"We are enemies and always will be. That is how life is. It is my job to fight you and your job to fight me. The strongest will be named victorious." Soi formed another lightening bolt. "I guess I win!" She yelled.

Aoi closed her eyes, ready for the pain to fall upon her.

"NO!!!!" Emi yelled. She ran towards them and pushed Aoi out of the way just in time but was hit by the lightening bolt herself. "AAAIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" She hit the ground with a cracking sound. Tamahome ran to her side but she disappeared before he could reach her.

"You'll pay!!!" He charged at Soi but Soi easily destroyed him; with a wave of her hand, many lightning bolts struck him at the same time. "Jeni, I'm coming..." He whispered to himself before he himself disappeared.

"BWAHAHAHA!!!!!! I am invincible! No one can beat me!" Soi declared. Nakago appeared in front of her. "Ah, my prince, you have come back for me at last!" Soi leaned in to kiss him but Nakago sent a sword through her stomach before her lips touched his. "Nakago?"

"I will never let your foul lips touch mine in this life time." Soi's world fell apart at that moment. To have the one she loved so much, reject her so completely, she just couldn't handle it. One last scream escaped her lips and she faded into dust. Nakago looked at Aoi and found her crying on the ground and Chichiri comforting her. He looked up at Nakago and sent him an evil glare. Nakago got the message and left.

"Why? Chichiri, why is this happening? Why? Why does this have to happen this way?" She cried.

"It's alright, let it all out."

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Mourning Loss

_**Chapter 22**_

Everyone was in there rooms mourning the loss of more friends and comrades. Miaka and Aoi were definitely taking it the worse. Miaka had locked herself in her room and never stopped crying. She never came out of her room either. Not even to eat.

Aoi on the other hand didn't lock her door but someone always brought her food even though she barely ate any of it. Aoi wouldn't talk. Even Chichiri couldn't get her to say anything. Whenever he would come in her room and ask if she was all right she would either break down crying or cling to him and not let go until she eventually fell asleep. Of course the others were a little concerned. It went on for days like this after all.

"What should we do?" Chiriko asked.

"I don't know, this is only expected. Miaka lost both Tamahome and Taka. What else can she do but mourn. I don't blame her." Nuriko replied.

"Well we have to do something. It isn't good for them to stay in there all day everyday! They'll lose they're muscles and grow weaker and weaker!" Nuriko looked at Chiriko.

"You know, sometimes, you're too smart for your own good."

"I wish I had the power to heal people's minds and mental states as well." Mitsukake butted in.

"But you don't so don't keep wishing. We have to do something." Hotohori looked around.

"Where is Chichiri?"

"Oh, Jen had another outburst and so he's comforting her right now."

"Is that right?" Nuriko nodded.

"Okay. I will go try to cheer Miaka up again." Hotohori said walking off.

"Of course..."

"I-It really.... doesn't hap-pen huh?" Aoi managed to say between sobs. Chichiri looked at her.

"What doesn't happen?" He asked.

"Happy endings... They are just a fairytale. I was stupid to think otherwise..."

"No you weren't, I believe that everything is for a reason...There must be some reason that everyone is dying."

"What possible reason could there be for everyone dying?! All my friends and teammates! Its not fair!" Aoi sobbed.

At that moment the door to Aoi's room slammed open, startling both Chichiri and Aoi.

"Aoi please read this! I can't understand it, it's in your world language!" Hotohori ran in saying. He handed her a note and it read.

'Dear everyone,

I am going to kill myself. I can't stand being alone anymore. Thank you for all of your kindness and confidence in me, but I just can't stay here. Please don't come after me. I can't take the pain anymore, let me die in peace. Then I can be with the man I love.

I will miss you all,

Miaka Yuki'

Aoi gasped and jumped from her bed. She immediately ran out the door.

"Aoi! What's wrong?!" Hotohori yelled. He and Chichiri ran after her. She ran out the palace and to the lake near the palace. She looked over the surface of the water and saw one of Miaka's shoes drifting on the surface.

"No! Damn you Miaka!" Aoi jumped in the lake and looked around for her.

"No, not again, why is she trying to kill herself again?!" Hotohori asked.

"I don't know, it probably explains it in the note, but I can't read this either."

'Where is she?' Aoi thought to herself. She looked left to right and back again. She scanned the bottom of the lake floor but didn't see anything but seaweed. She came up for a breath of air and immediately went under again. She swam farther and farther out in the lake and didn't see her until she had to go back up for air. She pulled out her stone and had a rock that was under her bring Miaka up. Aoi then started rising to the surface herself. She was going to pass out, she needed air. Fast! She used her stone again to send rocks up behind her lifting her out of the water with Miaka. She was too tired to swim all the way back so she had the rocks take them over to Hotohori and Chichiri. It would take a while and she needed to rest so afterwards, she passed out.

Everyone was in Aoi's room standing around her on her bed. She was still out from outside.

"Jen? Jen?" Chichiri tapped her cheek a couple of times and she finally came to.

"Ugh..."

"Good, she's alright!" He celebrated.

"Where's Miaka?" She asked.

Miaka appeared from behind Hotohori.

"Why did you come after me? I asked you not to!"

Aoi slapped Miaka hard across the face. Miaka's hand went straight to her face.

"I have lost as much as you, maybe even more and you have the nerve to just go ahead and kill yourself?!" Aoi coughed. "I saved you knowing that you wouldn't make it to Tamahome, Taka and the others. If you kill yourself, you go to the fiery underworld! Do you really think Taka and Tamahome wanted that for you?!" She coughed again.

Miaka stood there with eyes wide. Tears formed in her eyes and she gave in to her sadness. She broke down right next to Aoi. Aoi held her.

"I'm exactly like you. If you had died, I wouldn't have anyone to understand me perfectly like you do. Yeah Chichiri understands but I need a girl to talk to, ya know?"

Miaka nodded her head sobbing. Aoi rubbed her back, comforting her. "I know, it's hard. But we got to make it through, for our friends. Otherwise, their deaths would've been for nothing, and I'm not letting that happen." Aoi added. "We only have one more Seriyu warrior, then we can do whatever. We can go home or we can stay and enjoy the peace." Aoi finished.

'I will not let everyone's death be for nothing! I will not! That is the promise I make to my friends. Thank you for protecting me, thank you for everything and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you guys.' Chichiri placed his hand on her shoulder, to reassure her. 'I will join you soon. This is the final battle and if I die, I will take that bastard with me!'

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. The Beginning of the War

_**Chapter 23**_

At night, after everyone got rest everyone divided.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Aoi asked. Aoi, Chichiri, Miaka, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Nuriko all rode horses to the Qu-Dong Empire to find and fight Nakago. It was the last battle against the Seriyu warriors. Houki stayed at the palace with Chiriko to guard her. Everyone nodded and they went on conspicuously. They made it to the door without any guards seeing them and slowly they opened the door. As soon as the door was all the way open, something swept Aoi away from everyone else into the darkness.

"LET ME GO!!!!!" She screamed.

"JEN!!!" They all yelled.

The lights came on blinding everyone.

"So nice of you to come to my palace. Oh, but I have not made anything for you, I did not know of your arrival." Nakago was hovering over them like a ghost.

"Give Jen back to us!" Chichiri exclaimed.

"Jen? Oh, yes, my priestess. I'm sorry; I can do no such thing. She and I must get reacquainted. After all I haven't talked to her for a while now. We are soon to get married and we have to know each other before we do so, right?" Nakago leaned in close to Aoi's face about to kiss her.

"NO!! Get away from me!" She kicked and fought him away. She hit him in the face and she was let free. Falling from his grip she let out a cry.

"Jen!" Nakago and Chichiri yelled at the same time. Chichiri ran to try and catch her and Nakago flew down from his current position to try and catch her before Chichiri. Aoi's stone lit up, knowing that she was in danger and stopped her in mid air. Some pearly substance covered her and when she emerged from it, she had on her Chinese outfit ready to fight.

"What's going on?" Miaka asked. Everyone turned to look at her. A stone had appeared in front of her as well and a pearly substance was now covering her. When she came out she had on a red Chinese dress and gold embroidery with gloves and gold jewelry. She had red high heels and a choker that had rubies in it and one hanging from it. Her hair was up in a side ponytail hanging and dangling back and forth. She had big hoop earrings on and bracelets plus an anklet. She had rubies hold back her pieces of hair that wouldn't stay back like clips. Her stone floated in her hand. She looked at it.

"Miaka?" Miaka's eyes turned fierce. She jumped in the air and floated towards Aoi.

"Oh this is nice. You get to get your butt kicked twice as hard this time Nakago, hope you're looking forward to it." Aoi smiled evilly. Her eyes as well turned fierce. (A/N at this point I totally forgot what I was going to write so my friend gave me great advice, that advice was 'keep on dancing.' so if u don't mind, I will go do that now!)

Nakago saw their glares and he actually looked scared for one moment in time. He kept his head high and glanced over at the other warriors. He shot his arm out and a blast of chi slammed into Mitsukake, throwing him against a wall of spikes and grooves and killing him instantly. He disintegrated before he had a chance to hit the ground. Everyone except Aoi and Miaka were shocked.

"Now that your doctor is gone, this should be a more fair fight." Nakago claimed.

The girls clenched their teeth together.

"But you know, I think I should kill another befo-"

"No you won't!" Aoi jumped into the air kicking Nakago in the face. Miaka followed and blasted him away with her chi. He stopped himself before he hit the grooved spiked wall. He smiled viciously.

"That was actually a pretty good attack but I got stronger since last time so it wont be so easy to defeat me this time." Nakago powered up and sent a huge blast of chi at the other Suzaku warriors, it was aimed at Hotohori. "And now, with no king to take your place, I will take over Hong-Nan as well!" Nakago laughed. It was too fast for him to get out of the way now. His Holy sword wouldn't protect him from that either. What was he going to do?! He unsheathed his sword and closed his eyes. He waited but didn't feel any force. When he opened his eyes, he saw Nuriko, protecting him.

"Nuriko! What are you doing?!" He asked.

Nuriko looked back at him for a split second. "What does it look like?! I'm saving your life! Get out of here!" He yelled.

"Nuriko!"

"Go now!" He pleaded. Hotohori's eyes lit up. He realized even as a man and exposed as one, he still acted as if he loved him. Hotohori walked up next to Nuriko and tried to fight the wave of chi off with him.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm not letting you die for me! I'm not leaving you Nuriko, we're doing this together!" Hotohori exclaimed. Nuriko's eyes widened and he nodded. They fought off the chi but it was a constant no win situation. Nakago was getting bored by now.

"How touching, maybe I should make this a little more dramatic." Nakago send another wave of chi at them and their concentration broke. Their bodies were ravaged and pulled apart. Nuriko and Hotohori fell to the ground scratched, bruised and scarred. Aoi, Miaka and Chichiri ran over to them. Miaka held Hotohori's hand and Aoi held Nuriko's. Nuriko and Hotohori were breathing hard.

"Are you guys okay?" Chichiri asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think it was exhilarating!" Nuriko exclaimed.

"The time of my life." Hotohori agreed.

"Just hang on please."

"Don't leave us, please!"

Nuriko's and Hotohori's hands met up and gripped each other tightly.

"Sorry..."

"We can't promise that..."

After that, they disappeared together. Aoi was crying and Miaka, balling. They all huddled together and comforted each other.

"Oh me oh my. What will you tell the king's wife? What was her name? Houki? Yes she would make a nice wife." Nakago was slowly walking closer and closer. "But of course, she would be nothing compared to your smarts or beauty, especially during a fight!" Aoi glared up at him, sending daggers at him with her eyes. Nakago stopped in his tracks.

"You bastard... You will pay for this!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. The Death of Nakago

_**Chapter 24**_

"You, defeat me? I love how cocky you are but that's just going over the line there dear." Nakago said sweetly.

"Don't you dare call me anything other than your enemy! Aoi!" Aoi charged at Nakago. She tried to punch him in his stomach but he caught her hand. She tried to kick him so he would let go but he caught her leg as well. She used him as support to do a flip back kick. She totally succeeded in knocking him off her and in the ground. He sat up and lifted his hand at Chichiri.

"Looks like I have you at a disadvantage huh Aoi..." Nakago fired and it was aimed squarely at Chichiri. Chichiri placed his shield up even though he knew; it wouldn't do much good against him now. Miaka jumped in front of Chichiri right before the wave of chi hit. She went blasting into his barrier. Chichiri dropped his barrier and picked her up while Aoi attacked Nakago for attacking Chichiri.

"Are you alright Miaka?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She stood up and walked it off. "Hey Nakago! Did you know you're chi waves tickle?! It didn't hurt me at all!" She declared.

"I see that's why you are limping." He shot back.

"I'm limping because of what I was slammed into! Chichiri's barrier! That's what hurt!" She claimed.

"You dare mock me?!" He exclaimed. Aoi had been given the perfect chance to attack Nakago and she took it happily. She sent her biggest wave of chi at Nakago and instantly fell out of the air, having no strength to float. She called a rock to her that helped her float down to the ground safely. Nakago didn't notice the blast of chi until it was almost upon him. He couldn't block in time and was hit by the blast of chi. He was knocked through the wall of spikes and grooves and into the next one of spikes and grooves.

Miaka came to check on Aoi with Chichiri.

"Are you alright? You must have used a lot of energy!" Miaka realized.

"Yeah... I just have to gain it all back..." Aoi said out of breath.

"Take you time and rest." Miaka suddenly stared in the direction of where Nakago went through the wall.

"What's up?" Aoi asked.

"Hyah!" Miaka threw up her hands and a huge wave of chi was bounced off the barrier she formed.

"Well done!" Nakago said clapping and coming out of smoke. He stood before them with nothing but a few scratches.

"How? How is it possible?!" Miaka asked.

"He's like a cockroach. Unwanted and yet he keeps coming back!"

"Oh that hurts me." Nakago said sarcastically.

Chichiri charged for Nakago but Nakago disappeared behind him. Nakago could have taken the chance to finish him off but he decided to go for the ones more powerful than him. He shot wave after wave of chi at the two girls, and without Aoi's help, the barrier was too weak to with hold the force. The girls' deafening screams echoed through the walls. They lay on the ground with their clothes torn up and stone across the floor a little way out of arm distance.

"Now that we have gotten rid of the two who are strongest or subdued them anyway, I can move onto smaller things on the food chain." Nakago turned around and faced Chichiri.

"I guess that means you're going to die soon huh?" Chichiri said confidently. He sent a wave of chi at Nakago and ran after it. Nakago blocked the chi wave but didn't block Chichiri when he punched him in the stomach. He kicked him in the face and then punched him in the chest, forcing him back a little. Nakago wobbled a little and then smiled.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He wiped his face off. "I think you dirtied my beautiful face."

"If that's beautiful, then I'm afraid to see ugly!" Chichiri spat.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you!!!" Nakago punched Chichiri in the stomach and kicked him in the air; he then kicked him into the side of a grooved and spiked wall. Aoi opened her eyes and looked up just in time to see it all.

"Chi-Chichiri!!!" She threw herself on her feet and limped to Chichiri's side as fast as she could. "Chichiri!" She cried. Chichiri lifted his bloodied hand to her face. "I'm fine... I won't leave you..." He assured her.

"Tell me, what reason is there for you to be dying right now?!"

"To protect you from harm." He answered simply. "Aoi, I will tell you why I broke up with you. Tai Yi Jun told me that if I got involved with you, then your life would be in danger. She also told me that I should hurt you then instead of making you hurt and long for me even more in the long run when you would have to return back to your world. I didn't want you to get hurt so I broke up with you, to save you..." He explained.

"But the only thing I ever wanted was to be with you. I didn't want to risk missing your love! Even if I were in danger, I'd still choose to be with you! We've been through a lot and I will never forget that but even if I've been stolen once or twice, we made it through together! That's all that matters!"

"But your life matters to me!"

"I don't want you to go! Please hang on! Chichiri don't leave me! Please!!" She pleaded.

Chichiri pulled her close to him. "Jen, I will never leave you. I will always be with you, and if I should die, I will find a way back to you, I promise..." Chichiri pulled her in and kissed her passionately. He kissed her until his body was nothing.

"That was so sweet!" Nakago wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Now that he's gone, you must be devastated. Let me make you feel better."

"The only thing that will make me feel better that you can give me is me ripping out your heart and lungs!" Miaka stood up and threw Aoi her stone. They threw them in the air, arm up high and chanted.

"I SUMMON ALL THE GREAT FORCES OF JUSTICE, FAITH, AND GOOD WILL FROM THE FOUR CORNERS OF HEAVEN AND THE FOUR QUARTERS OF THE EARTH TO CALL ON YOU THE DIVINE SUZAKU...WE ASK THAT YOU DESCNED FROM THE SEVEN CONSTELLATIONS TO EARTH, TO PROTECT US AND DESTROY ALL EVIL WITH YOUR DIVINE POWERS FOR THE SAKE OF THE PEOPLE WHO WORSHIP YOU! WE SUMMON YOU THUS!! DESCEND UPON US FROM THE HEAVENS!!!!!" The bird representing Suzaku appeared behind the girls and closed its wings around them. They stayed hidden for a while and afterwards reappeared with white silk gowns on and gold embroidery that made feathers all over their gowns. They had the same jewelry as before but they had white shoes to match their new dresses. Their stones combined to make a star shaped one and Suzaku filled both of their souls.

"NO!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Nakago said shielding himself from the light.

"Nakago, you have killed countless people and for no good reason. For that you will pay with you're life!" The girls said in unison. They lowered their arms and aimed at Nakago. "Hasta la vista!" They shot out the entire chi they had in them. A scream implied that Nakago had been ripped to shreds since there was nothing left there of him except one hunk of his body. It looked like a piece of his heart, dark and cold.

'You girls have brought peace back to this world. Now that you have summoned me, you must leave this world. Have a safe trip back.' Suzaku spoke to them.

On the way back, Miaka comforted Aoi, letting her cry the whole way back.

The book opened and Aoi popped out of it. She still had tears in her eyes and was still crying. "I was wrong. There never is a happy ending. Never!" She exclaimed.

"So I'm guessing you're not happy to see us? Or maybe you haven't seen us yet!" A voice from behind exclaimed happily. Aoi turned around to find her friends all there with her in her room. She ran to them and hugged them all forever. She never let go and they all ended up sleeping over.

"Its sad that Chichiri died. I wonder what happens to them when they die in the book." Yume thought aloud.

Emi nudged her. Yume got the message and stopped talking.

"It's alright guys, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Aoi reassured. Emi, Yume and Aoi were walking to the school doors when Izumi and Usagi popped up and said they had a surprise.

"You will never believe this Jen!" Usagi declared.

"Yeah! You were wrong when you said there's no such thing as happy endings!" Aoi stared at them strangely.

"Tada!" They jumped out of the way and behind them were Tamahome and Taka, Tasuki, Hotohori and a girl that must have been Nuriko. A good-looking guy was standing behind them as well but Aoi didn't recognize him.

"The good looking guy is Mitsukake by the way!" Usagi claimed.

"Whoa!" (A/N Mitsukake looking good? That's a miracle!)

Aoi didn't see anyone behind them and assumed that Chichiri wasn't reincarnated. She hugged everyone but still was depressed.

"Oh, and there's one more thing....." Izumi smiled. She pointed behind Aoi and Aoi turned to find a guy the looked exactly like Chichiri.

"So I did know you from somewhere huh?" He asked. Before she could answer, he pulled her into a long awaited kiss.

THE END

I am making a sequel to this! It will be about my friend Usagi! Please read the sequel! Review! Have a good Halloween! Or holiday!! JA!


End file.
